Syl's Boots
by Lexie and Jacey
Summary: Max and Alec deal with what the 'Ordinaries' can deal out to them, Jondy, Zack, Syl, Krit, Brin, and Zane, in the wake of an attack on TC. Pairings: MA, SK, JZack, BZane. (Authors Note. Chapter TEN up soon)
1. Phone Calls

Syl's Boots  
  
By: Jacey and Lexie  
  
Summary: Our version of what happened with 'The Other's' - Syl, Krit, Jondy, Zane, Zack and Brin, after Freak Nation.  
  
Disclaimer: Any character's you recognize, aren't ours.  
  
A/N: This started as an RPG (with 2 member's) but we came to the decision that it was WAY to fantastic to just RPG, so we turned it into a fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jondy was pacing in the living room, waiting for Zane to come home, when the phone rang. 'Hello?'  
  
"Hola, Jay," Syl said, balancing her cell phone against her shoulder, as she went through her closet.  
  
Jondy's eyes lit up, 'Syl!' she shrieked, 'I haven't talked to you in forever!'  
  
"I know," Syl said, grinning to herself. "When was the last time I actually found my phone so I could call you? Christmas, possibly... or was that Zane... or possibly Krit... huh."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Did you see the news last night?'  
  
"No. I was at work," Syl replied  
  
'Whoa.' Jondy said, sitting down on the couch. 'I figured that that was why you called..... Manticore's down, and there's Transgenics roaming Seattle.'  
  
"Yes, and Lydecker has decided to go into prostitution," Syl retorted.  
  
'No, and Lydecker's dead.' Jondy replied. 'I got a panicked call from Zack last night...... something about a farm and cows, which if you ask me, was totally beside the point. But, apparently, Manticore's gone. Maxie burnt it down, and now there's nomilies roaming Seattle, and hundreds of X series everywhere.'  
  
"And it was always Zane that liked the flamethrower," Syl said, recovering from the shock. "What's Zack doing hanging out with cows? "And," Syl said, pausing to think. "... so, what's happening in Seattle? FBI? CIA? National Guard?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, 'No idea. All Zack said, was that we needed to get our asses into Terminal City, before the whole of Seattle was closed down.'  
  
"Terminal City," Syl replied. "Isn't that where that toxic spill was a few years ago?'  
  
'Yeah,' Jondy said shuddering, 'Not exactly a place I wanna go....'  
  
"Neither," Syl replied. "Though if Zack wants us all in one place, there must be a damn good reason for it. You spoken to any of the others lately?"  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Yeah. Well, I'm living with Zane, so that tends to enforce communication. Zack, last night. Krit, a few months ago. Maxie , not since the escape..... Oh!' she exclaimed, 'Guess who rang me the other day!'  
  
"Maxie?" Syl asked wryly  
  
'Brin.' Jondy stated, 'It was real quick, but the impression I got, was that she was out, and she was her again, not some soldier......'  
  
"Brin?" Syl repeated. "Brin... okay, I wasn't expecting that. Krit said he thought maybe she'd gotten killed when we blew up the Genetics Lab..."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah. Well, what I got from her, was that she was OK, and heading up to San Fran, and that me and Zane should get our asses up there, cause we're heading into Seattle.'  
  
"So, everyone has to head to Seattle? Man, that's part of a military state," Syl groaned. "Damnit, I wonder what Maxie's gotten us into this time."  
  
Jondy groaned, 'Well, it can't be as bad as that time when she got us all in to PhyOps because she felt the need to learn the art of Yoga in the middle of the night.  
  
"Or the time she decided she wanted a midnight snack," Syl agreed. "How much fire power are we going to need? I know a guy who could cut me a pretty good deal."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Syl, Syl, always with the contacts! How many guns do you have now chica?'  
  
"Um, well, Zack borrowed a few, and I lent one to Krit... down to 24 handhelds," Syl replied with a grin. "C'mon, when's the next time I'm going to have a legitimate excuse to buy a .24 or a rocket launcher?"  
  
'Fine.' Jondy said sighing, 'Get us as much as you can. Think big. Think war. Think taking over Seattle.'  
  
"War?" Syl repeated. "This Seattle thing is pretty big, isn't it?"  
  
Jondy winced, 'Bigger than we ever imagined.' She sighed, and headed into her bedroom, and pulled out a suitcase. 'Get packing sis, we're going on a trip.'  
  
"The last road trip I went on involved unset jelly. I do not like road trips," Syl muttered. "Cool. So where are we going to meet up?"  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Honey, the last road trip you went on, unset jelly, because you thought up the idea of Jell-O Shots, using 7Up instead of Vodka. Which, by the way, doesn't work......... Zane and I'll leave San Diego, in about an hour. We'll be in LA by noon, and Zack will join us there. Brin should be in San Fran by about 5pm tonight, and we'll be there around then too.'  
  
"Cool. When's Krit getting here?" Syl said, giving up with the task of cleaning out her closet. "I haven't seen him since he was going out with the stripper."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Yeah, Candy got old fast. I heard that he's between girls right now........ want to give him a go Sylly?'  
  
Syl gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah right. First of all, he's my brother, second of all he's almost two years younger than me and third of all... I haven't got a third reason."  
  
Jondy threw her new leather jacket into the bag, and laughed, ''Xactly sis. You two haven't been 'brother is sister' in years, and you know he's been eyeing you up girl! Try it out.... if it doesn't work out, what's to loose?'  
  
"He hasn't been eyeing me up! And to lose, do we even need to go there?" Syl said, going into the kitchen. "We'd be exes (sp?) and everything would be all tense... and in what way haven't we been brother and sister?"  
  
Jondy snorted, 'Do you NOT remember the closet incident the summer before last?'  
  
Syl blushed. "What? He was tickling me, Jondy!"  
  
Jondy laughed, as she grabbed her bag of make up off the bathroom counter, 'Hon, if that's what you want to call it, fine. But that boy has had his eyes on you, since........ well since, he figured out what having his eyes on a girl meant.'  
  
Syl paused, unable to come up with a retort. "Didja know that Tinga and Krit slept together when Tinga was in heat, once?"  
  
Jondy winced. 'Ouch.'  
  
"Yeah. And," Syl said. "Krit didn't tell me. Tinga did. Krit followed her around with puppy dog eyes for two months after it."  
  
'That boy doesn't know a good thing when he sees one.' Jondy mused out loud. 'Look Syl, apart from a few minor incidents... Candy and Tinga included, he's been in lust with you forever.'  
  
"As long as we're on the lust topic," Syl said, grinning evilly. "Zack's been after you since you were, oh, thirteen."  
  
Jondy snorted and flopped down on her bed beside her suitcase. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, honey, you don't KNOW how far that lust thing went.......... but thank god the boy's not making puppy dog eyes at me like Zane.'  
  
"How far did it go?" Syl asked, hopping up onto her kitchen bench.  
  
'Further than it should've.' Jondy said, cryptically.  
  
"Heat?" Syl asked.  
  
'No.' Jondy replied, standing up again.  
  
"Did you sleep with him out of choice?" Syl's voice reached a higher pitch  
  
'Possibly................' Jondy said, wincing at the sound Syl's voice was making in her ear.  
  
"You slept with my BROTHER?" Syl's voice reached a pitch only whales and X5s could hear. "Were you with Zane at the time?"  
  
'God no!' Jondy said, 'I may have a problem with Zane following me around all the time, but I love him, and I'd NEVER do that to him.'  
  
"Cool. Cause do you know what that would do to Zane, if something slipped out?" Syl made a face. "That would be horrible."  
  
Jondy smiled slightly, 'Yeah, well, let's just say that I'm pretty sure that Zane got the idea, when he walked in on us.'  
  
"He saw you having sex with Zack?" Syl said. "And with that statement came a mental image I never wanted."  
  
Jondy laughed, ''Well, what he saw, was more like, the aftermath, but yeah, I think he got what had happened. Needless to say, Zack got kicked out, and Zane now knocks.'  
  
"Yeah. Ben did that to me once. I was like sixteen. Poor guy," Syl mused  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Yeah. I can just imagine his face and the look of horror on it....' she looked at her watch. 'Look, I better go. I need to call Zane's cell and get him to hurry up, so that we can get on the road.'  
  
"Okay. I'll call Krit and see if he can bring his jeep. You can fit more stuff in it than my car," Syl said. "Nice to hear from you, baby sis."  
  
'You too chica. See you sometime tonight.' Jondy said, pressing the end call button on her phone.  
  
Syl turned off her phone, placing it in a random coffee cup, where it would remain until she next decided to do the washing up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.. Soon! 


	2. Reunited

AN: Jacey and I were talking today and one of the future chapters is really dirty. So I thought I'd warn you we're both pretty dirty minded - me prolly more so than Jacey. But you've been warned and all. We adore reviews and all, so…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jondy was sitting in the passenger seat of the black Range Rover with Zane, who was driving. While she was happily painting her toe nails a delightful shade of violet, he was getting bored. 'Hey Jon, you excited bout seeing Syl and Krit again?' he asked.   
  
She shrugged, 'I guess. 'It'll be cool to see Zack again though...' Zane scowled.  
  
'Yeah, whatever.' he replied, glaring out the window. He sighed and turned to look at Jondy again, 'He's meeting us in San Fran now, right?'   
  
Jondy nodded. 'Yeah. He called just before we left… how long till we get there?' she asked, for what seemed the hundredth time.   
  
Zane rolled his eyes, 'Just round the corner.' he replied. He pointed, 'Look, see. Syl's waving now.'   
  
Jondy grinned. 'Coolies!' she squealed, and jumped out of the car, before it even pulled to a halt. 'Syl!' she squealed.   
  
'Women.' Zane mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Syl saw the black Range Rover turn the corner, and couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across her face. She hadn't seen Zane and Jondy in forever, and she was totally psyched for it now, after talking to Jondy on the phone. She'd sent Krit a text message on his phone before, and he hadn't replied yet. 'Probably shacked up with the latest girlfriend,' Syl thought sadly.   
  
Jondy leapt out of the still-moving vehicle and squealed her name.  
  
"Jondy!" Syl flung her arms around her much-taller sister. "Damn, since when did I get so short, girl?"  
  
Syl turned to the more sensitive of her brothers. "Hey Zane. How's life treatin' you?"  
  
Jondy smiled and hugged Syl back, 'Since you were born that way chica!'   
  
Zane grinned at Syl, and reached out to hug her, once Jondy had moved, 'I'm good little sister. How's the world treating you these days?'  
  
Syl hugged Zane back. "The universe has a sense of humour. That's all I'm saying."   
  
Syl pulled away and look at Jondy. "And it's so unfair that I can't just be two inches taller. Just two, that's all I ask. Heard from Krit? I sent him a message, but nothing yet."  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nup. No word on him yet. But Brin rang about 10 minutes ago and said she was approximately 10 minutes out, and Zack rang, and he should be here in 20.'  
  
Syl's eyes lit up at the mention of her biological brother. "I haven't seen Zack... since... months. And Brinny... I haven't seen her since '17. It's like a reunion."  
Jondy smiled tensely, 'Yeah, under stupid circumstances... maybe once we get to TC, we can have a proper reunion, with green and purple vodka shots!' Zane rolled his eyes, and grinned at Syl, 'I'll leave you ladies to discuss vodka, and I'm gonna head inside and catch the end of the game on the box.'  
  
Syl nodded. "If you hear my phone ring, answer it. It only rings when something important happens."   
  
Syl turned back to Jondy. "I was watching all the channels, but I can't find any information on what's happening in Seattle. The only thing I saw was Ben. I thought he died."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'I thought he was too...... but then, we thought Zack was dead as well.'  
  
Syl nodded. "True. I hope he's better now. Zack tell you he was killing people?"  
  
Jondy sat down on the steps out front of Syl's place. 'Yeah. Not good huh?  
  
"Definitely not. I'm glad Krit was around when he came to see me," Syl said, looking at her feet.  
  
'He came to see you?!!?' Jondy exclaimed  
  
"Yeah. He had all this blood over his clothes and he kept talking about the Blue Lady and how I'm not worthy. I never even believed in the Blue Lady," Syl kicked the ground.  
  
Jondy frowned. 'Whoa. I'm glad he never found me…'  
  
"Yeah. I heard he never made it as far as you; vanished in Seattle," Syl looked up to see a black motorcycle come down the hill. It was far away, and Syl couldn't quite make out the rider.  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow. 'Weirdness.' She looked up the road, to where Syl had turned to, 'Hey! Isn't that...... whoa! No way, it's Brin!'  
  
Syl squinted out, as the motorcycle got closer. "Is it? Damnit, my vision sucks. Psy ops is not worth the trouble." The motorcycle got within her eyesight and Syl could tell it was her sister, Brin. Brin's long black hair trailer behind her. She pulled up behind Zane's Range Rover and pulled off her sunglasses, giving both Syl and Jondy a half-smile.  
  
"Hey Syl. Jondy," she said, rather nervous to be seeing her sisters for the first time face to face since her reindoctrination.  
  
Jondy grinned at her sister. 'Brinny. You can hug me, if you aren't still at soldier-y-ish.....'  
  
Brin laughed, relaxing very slightly, walking over to give Jondy a hug. "I've missed you Jondy. Manticore is a lot stricter than it was when you two were last there." Brin turned to Syl. "Good to see you, too, Syl. Glad you made it out alive. I was not sure; Renfro would not tell me if you and Krit made it out after you blew up the labs."  
  
"Yeah, we made it out okay," Syl said, trying not to blush too hard, remembering what had happened after they made it back to Seattle. "Max and Zack weren't so lucky though."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah. 'Heard bout that. Rough on them, but they survived.... after all, we're X5's, we can stand up to anything, right sisters?'  
  
"Hell yeah," Syl grinned.  
  
"Definitely," Brin agreed. "Is Zane around? Is Zack here yet?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Zane's already entranced with the TV, inside. And Zack should be here in about 10 minutes or so.'  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Don't know bout Krit. He's Syl's thing...' she trailed off, winking at Syl, and then turned back to Brin, 'As for Charlie and Case... they're Maxie's domain.'  
  
"Krit is not my 'thing'. He is my best friend slash brother," Syl retorted. "And I know nothing. I saw Tinga once, and I've never seen Case or Charlie."  
  
Jondy scowled, 'Whether you like it or not chica, Krit IS your 'thing'..... oh hey!' she said pointing up the road, to a Kawasaki Ninja coming in their direction. 'Zack's here!'   
  
Grinning, Jondy ran in the direction of the bike. Slowly, it pulled to the side of the road, behind Brin's bike, and Zack pulled his helmet off. He let a rare grin cover his face.   
  
'Jondy!' he exclaimed, getting off the bike, and pulling her into a bear hug.   
  
Jondy smiled into his shoulder. 'I missed you Zack.'   
  
He smiled slightly, 'Me too Jay. Me too.'  
  
Syl smirked at Jondy as Zack and Jondy hugged, and then turned to her big brother. "Good to see you again, Zack," Syl said, hugging him tightly. "Gets lonely around here without your nagging."  
  
Zack snorted, 'Surely Krit fills that position?' At which Jondy elbowed Syl, and smiled sweetly at Zack, 'Oh, no Krit's too busy lusting after Syl, to nag her....'  
  
"He doesn't lust!" Syl kicked Jondy in the ankle. "And he doesn't nag. He whines. Does Maxie whine? I swear it has to be genetic."  
  
Brin smothered laughter. It was good to be back with her family. "It's good to see you, Zack."  
  
Zack nodded and pulled Brin into a quick hug, 'You too Brin.' He put an arm around Jondy, and hugged her to his side.   
  
Then turned to Syl. 'Max has the whining gene too... but speaking of lusting, I heard from Jace, who I was visiting last week, and who, by the way is almost in Seattle now, that Krit visited her, and professed his love for Syl...' he said, winking at Jondy.  
  
Syl turned an interesting shade of pale. "He didn't mention any specific incidents involving Seattle, did he?"  
  
Zack rose an eyebrow at her, 'Depends what incident you're talking about little sister. Want to share?'  
  
Jondy grinned at Syl, 'Told ya so!' she said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
Syl realised her mistake. "Well, I was wondering if he was... referring to any specific events in Seattle... that I looked particularly... lust-worth-ful."  
  
Brin rolled her eyes. "Very articulate, Syl."  
  
Zack grinned, 'Well, as a matter of fact, he DID mention one incident that might have happened in Seattle..... and there was a mentioning of a San Fran incident too...........' he said, trailing off  
  
"There weren't any San Francisco incidents," Syl replied quickly. "What did he say?"  
  
Zack smiled, 'Oh, just something about an accidental walking in on a certain someone showering incident....'  
  
The colour suddenly returned to Syl's cheeks. "Oh, I thought you were talking about... the other showering incident..." Syl span on her heal, going inside to hide from the laughter and the mocking that would follow.  
  
Jondy snorted, and hid her face in Zacks jacket, so that Syl hopefully wouldn't hear how loud she was laughing.  
  
Brin managed to control her laughter at Syl's blunder. "I thought Tinga was the worst liar... now I know Syl is."  
  
Zack nodded, 'Yeah well, all you gotta do is make up a little something, and she blurts all sorts of things out...'  
  
"You have tried this before?" Brin asked. "What did she admit to?"  
  
Jondy grinned at that, 'Oh, I was there last time Zack tried this. It was incredibly revealing........ lets just say that Syl has NO objections to chocolate syrup or whipped cream..... if you know what I mean....'  
  
"SYL?" Brin asked, eyes wide. "Our Syl who has probably never worn a skirt in her life...? While that was something I never needed to know... who was the guy?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Oh, I'm pretty sure you can guess.'  
  
"Krit?" Brin gasped, bursting into laughter. "How long ago was this?"  
  
Jondy smiled sweetly, 'That Seattle incident she mentioned? Then......'  
"That was the Seattle incident?" Brin repeated. "I honestly do not believe this... Syl and Krit?"  
  
Zack nodded, 'Yup. You should've seen the way they were acting when they arrived to help me and Maxie. It was sickening.' Jondy rolled her eyes, 'I'm sure it was sweet...'  
  
"You know I will never be able to look at Krit the same way now?" Brin replied  
  
Jondy frowned and half smiled at her sister, and headed towards the house, 'Yeah well.' she muttered. 'You should probably start looking at Zack that way too.' she said sarcastically under her breath.  
  
Brin's eyes widened even more, almost popping out of her skull. "You and him.. you didn't..."  
  
Jondy smiled slightly, 'Well, it was fun while it lasted.' she said, shooting a longing glance at Zack, who was checking the oil in his bike.  
  
"What? Are you and Zane together now?" Brin said, looking at her feet.  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'He wants to be... but I dunno. It wouldn't be fair to him, if we were.;'  
  
"Because you want our strict CO?" Brin stifled more laughter. "And I thought 494 slept around."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Hey! Zack's a lot nicer than everyone gives him credit for!' she grinned, 'And he's damn good in bed......' she paused and rose an eyebrow, '494?' she questioned  
  
"I am sure he is to you," Brin smirked. "I can imagine. 494... he was another X5. Ben's clone. I have met all of our clones."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'Wait! We have CLONES?!?! And Ben's clone? Hang on, that means that Ben IS dead?!?! I mean, we saw... on TV. I thought it was Ben......'  
  
"Yes, we have clones. I don't anymore and Zane's was a nomaly. Maxie's was AWOL. But yes. Ben was brought back two months before you attacked - DOA. 494 is... very different to the Ben I remember."  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow, 'You said he slept around? He's a player huh?'  
  
"Yes. He had some deal struck up with the guards not to say anything. And the breeding program did not help," Brin sighed. "He got my clone killed. I did not like her much, but still."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah..... so, um, clones, huh? I have one? Are they as original as us, in the whole naming and escape way?'  
  
Brin shook her head. "They go by their designations, they pretty much obey orders and they were happy at Manticore. But then, I was happy at Manticore."  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Sis, that was them. They reprogrammed you. You weren't happy there. You thought you were, but you weren't.... don't you remember why we left in the first place? We weren't happy, and they hadn't had the chance to tell us that we were yet.'  
  
Brin ducked her head, letting some of her long dark hair fall in her eyes. "I know. I remember Jack and Eva. It is hard, though, to come back out here and instantly forget everything... I will be okay."  
  
Jondy smiled at her sister, and pulled her into a hug, 'Yeah. You will be. It'll just take time.... in the meantime, lets get you back into the habit of using that wicked Brooklyn slang you used to have going girl!'  
  
Brin laughed. "You are irrepressible, Jondy. Where is Zane, I have not seen him yet."  
  
Jondy smiled at her, 'Damn girl, it's like talking to a robot. Loosen up sis, we've gotta long trip ahead of us, and if you talk like that the whole way, someone's gonna smack you chica.' Jondy turned and pulled Brin up the stairs, 'Come on, you have GOT to see the wicked boots Syl bought a few months back, in Santa Fe. She stopped by and showed them to me, on the way home, and girl, I tell you, when she dies, I'm taking them!'  
  
Brin shook her head. "Was it you who took my red combat boots? I went looking for them, and they are not... they're not around anymore."  
  
Jondy blushed, 'Um, possibly?'  
  
"Could I have them back?" Brin asked, grinning.  
  
'If I said no, would you be TOO pissed off?' Jondy asked  
  
"I wouldn't be too pissed off, maybe just a little bit," Brin agreed. "I'll get them back when you die."  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow at her, 'And what makes you think that you won't die before me, and I won't get your whole boot collection?'  
  
"More training," Brin retorted.  
  
'So?' You might get hit by a bus tomorrow. Training won't stop that happening.....'  
  
As Brin and Jondy and Zack walked into Syl's apartment, they saw that Zane and Syl were having probably the biggest pillow fight known to man  
  
'OMG!' Jondy exclaimed, 'Wicked! A pillow fight!' she grinned at Zack, 'You up for it Zackie?' Zack scowled, 'Don't call me Zackie.' he said, as he hit her over the head with a pillow.  
  
Brin grabbed a pillow and hit Jondy over the head with it. "That's for taking my best boots," she replied.  
  
Syl was getting the better of Zane (having known where the secret pillow stash was) when her mobile phone burst into song. "Krit!" she said, dropping her pillows and running into the kitchen.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'And she says they aren't involved.'  
  
"We're not!" Syl called. "He's calling before he gets here."  
  
'Sure sure.' Jondy yelled, as she hit Brin with a pillow.  
  
"Hey," Syl said into her phone, ignoring Jondy.  
  
"Hey kitten," Krit said. "I'm about ten minutes away."  
  
"Great. Everyone is here. Even Brinny. And WHEN did you tell Zack about what... we.. happened in Seattle?" Syl demanded.  
  
"I swear I didn't say anything," Krit replied. "You said to me you didn't want to 'be like that.' So I figured the whole 'incident' was over and done with."  
  
Syl winced at the hurt tone in Krit's voice. "We'll talk when you get here."  
  
Jondy stuck her head into the kitchen, to see Syl sitting miserably on the kitchen counter, 'You ok chica?'  
  
Syl looked at the phone in her hand; Krit had hung up. "Yeah. Just Syl stuff. Whatcha guys doing in there? Who won the pillow fight?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Me.' Brin was tough to beat, but she's always been weak when it comes to tickling.....'  
  
"Damn, I thought Zane would've," Syl shrugged. "Anyone hungry?" she called. "I have food... sort of... cold take out... that counts as food, right?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Hey gimme anything that isn't over a week old, and you've got food!'  
  
"Well, then I have food. Except that white container in the back. We just don't touch that," Syl said, pulling a pizza box out of her fridge.  
  
'Ahhhhh' said Jondy wisely, taking the pizza box from Syl, and popping the top. 'We have one of those to. 'Cept it comes in the form of a bottle of pickles..... no one touches them.' she scrunched her nose. 'Come to think of it, I think they were there when we moved it... eww.'   
  
She picked up a piece of pizza and waved it in Zack's general direction. 'Food Zackie?' she asked.  
  
He shrugged, but took it off her anyway. Zane wandered in and grabbed and carton of chicken Chow mien off the counter. 'Cool.' he muttered, digging into it. Meanwhile, Zack was frowning at his slice of pizza. 'Is this......' he pointed at something on it. 'It's kind... funky looking.'  
  
Jondy grinned, 'You said funky!' she said, laughing, and then turned to Syl, 'Sis, you got any Tabasco?'  
  
"If I have it, it's in those cupboards," Syl motioned, while eating a slice of pizza. "Zack, nothing here is a week old. Thus meaning, it is edible. I'm broke - got fired again - which means either you eat the pizza or you pay for your own. And because it was my suggestion , if you order your own, you get to share." Syl smiled angelically.   
  
Brin swallowed a mouthful of noodles. "I think that's pretty fair, Zack."  
The smug expression on Syl's face faded when someone knocked - or thumped - on the door to her apartment.  
  
"Krit's here," Brin said, grinning.  
  
Zack grimaced, but took the bottle of Tabasco that Jondy was offering him, and tipped half of it onto his slice of pizza. Jondy grinned, and headed towards the apartment door, with Syl trailing behind.  
  
Krit grinned at the sight of his two sisters, two brothers and Syl. Well, his smile faltered when he saw the blank, expressionless look on Syl's face.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'hey little brother. You ready to kick some human ass?'  
  
Krit grinned. "As long as I get some ass at the same time. Been months since Candy... Cathy?" He looked at Jondy for help.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, and glared at him, gesturing in Syl's direction, 'Candy.' she said, through her teeth  
  
"Yeah. Hey Zane," Krit said, walking into the kitchen. "Date a stripper. Worth every whiny-blonde moment. Unless you and Brin are kickin' it again."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'Whoa! WHAT?!?!?! Brin?!?! Zane?!?! OMG! Is EVERYONE here hooking up?!?!'  
  
Zane glared at Krit, 'Thanks man.'  
  
Krit shrugged, opening the fridge. "Ben told me. I thought once Ben knew something, it was common knowledge."  
  
Syl, looking exceptionally tense. "I'm not hooking up."  
  
Krit straightened, towering over Syl. "I'm not either. At least, not with anyone in this room."  
  
Jondy glared at Krit again, and pulled Syl off to the side. 'Hon, ignore him. He'll get over being a selfish little prick.' she said, raising her voice, with the insult.  
  
Syl's face was blank; an expression she'd gotten down to a fine art. "It's fine, really, Jondy. I mean, you and Brin are obviously taken. And I'm his sister. That would be icky."  
  
Jondy smiled at her, 'Hon, if it ain't icky for me and Zack, or Brin and Zane, then, it ain't icky for you and Krit.'  
  
Syl gave her a distant look. "No, it'll always be icky for Krit and me. I mean, we've never had anything like that before, why should we start now?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'OK, hon. Whatever you say....'  
  
"Yes," Syl nodded her head. "If he wants to screw round with a stripper, he can."  
  
'Good attitude chica.,' Jondy stated. 'Whereas, I'll KILL Zack if he fools around with a stripper.' she said glaring in his direction.  
  
"This is a circular argument Jondy. You and Zack are together. Krit and I are not," and with that statement, Syl rejoined the others in the kitchen, losing some of her happiness from earlier.  
  
Jondy sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to the piece of pizza she'd been ignoring.  
  
Krit was giving Zack and Zane a rather detailed description of his antics with Candy when Jondy and Syl rejoined then. Brin was looking slightly green and Zane and Zack's eyes were very wide.  
  
Zane turned to Zack and muttered, 'Dude, do you even WANT to hear this?' Zack shrugged - something Jondy noticed he'd been doing an awful lot of - and shook his head, 'Not really.'  
  
Syl looked Krit directly in the eyes. "Shut up and stop showing off. You're embarrassing yourself and besides, we need to get going." Krit glared back at Syl, preparing a scathing retort when Brin broke it.  
  
"Yes, we really need to leave San Francisco soon."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Well, Let's go then. Syl, you wanna catch a ride with me and Zack?' she turned and looked at Zane, 'You're gonna use Zack's bike, right?'  
  
Zane nodded, 'As long as it's still cool with Zack.' Zack shrugged, 'Sure man.'  
  
"Syl can come with me," Krit interrupted, glaring at his older 'sister', daggers in his eyes.   
  
Syl shrugged. "Whatever. Yeah, I'll go with Krit. I need to pick up some of the guns anyway. The jeep has a compartment we can stash them in."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Kay. Well then, We heading out?' 


	3. In The Bushes

Syl sat in the Jeep, pretty much as far away from Krit as she could manage without being too obvious. They had to call by the abandoned petrol station to pick up their new stockpile of guns and things before they hit the road. It was a huge trip to Seattle, and Syl was suddenly wondering why she didn't go with Jondy and Zack instead. There wouldn't be any awkward moments or any of this icky-ness.  
  
"Syl, I'm not that bad," Krit said, his eyes focused firmly on the road. Syl. He called her Syl. Obviously he was furious, hurt or ... something else with her, because he always called her kitten.  
  
"That bit about Candy was really sweet, Krit," Syl replied, shifting closer, facing him. "Really sweet and caring about my feelings and I don't think Zane and Zack wanted to hear about how flexible she was; Ben might've but not Zack and Zane."  
  
"Zack's had two girlfriends his entire life; he is twenty four. That's depressing, Syl. I was just sharing some of my more positive experiences with him," Krit said.   
  
"And probably got him into so much trouble with Jondy!" Syl threw her hands up. "God, you're such. . .a . . . guy!"  
  
"Generally speaking, yes," Krit retorted. "And since when did you become such a *girl*?"  
  
Syl glared at Krit. "Why are you being such an ass today?"  
  
Krit was silent for a moment. "I thought we agreed not to mention the Seattle incident again."  
  
"Zack told me you told Jace that you were . . .liked me in a non-sister sense!" Syl said, waving her hands about. Krit tried hard not to smile; she always waved her hands about when she was excited about something.   
  
"I haven't seen Jace since I was nine. And why would I profess loving you to Jace, anyway? That involves actually loving you," Krit argued. Syl froze, a hurt look on her face. Krit winced. The English language just plain sucked, some days. "I didn't mean it like that, kitten. You know I love you. But you decided . . . "  
  
"We decided," Syl interrupted, playing with the ends of her hair. "We decided that pursuing any relationship would be a bad idea."  
  
"Whatever," Krit said nastily. "We decided that being together wouldn't work. I'm sorry if I don't enjoy thinking of that night in Seattle, but I generally don't enjoy thinking about the woman I love but can't have."  
  
"Turn here," Syl said. "Krit, there is nothing like that between us. You're mistaking lust for love."  
  
"Damnit, Syl!" Krit yelled, pulling up, and turning to face her. "I love you. I am in love with you. Do you get it?" His eyes were full of love, lust and anger.  
  
Syl looked away, her heart pounding. It was taking all her will not to jump him right then and there, and it looked like Krit was having the same inner struggle.  
  
"We need to get the weapons," Syl said, getting out of the Jeep slowly. Throwing herself at Krit sounded really good at this point. Her heat had been only two weeks ago and she'd managed to stay at home the whole time. It had been pretty ugly.  
  
Krit stayed in the Jeep long enough to get control of himself, before getting out and helping Syl with the guns.   
  
It was tense to say the least. They loaded the guns into the Jeep, managing to avoid eye contact, and left San Francisco.   
  
Syl turned to Krit, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Krit, okay?"  
  
Krit looked at her, "Sorry for not loving me?"  
  
"Krit..."  
  
"Syl, I'm not going to apologise for loving you," Krit said, pulling over.   
.  
"And I'm not apologising for not loving you!" Syl shot back. "This is ridiculous."  
She unbuckled her seatbeat and climbed out of the car. "Go to Seattle by yourself."  
  
"Syl! I can't drop you off in the middle of the freaking wilderness!" Krit got out of the Jeep as well.  
  
"You can. It involves driving off without me next to you," Syl retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you," Krit declared, grabbing her hand. "Ever."  
  
Syl resolve crumbled and it was totally, completely and utterly Krit fault when he pushed her up against the Jeep and started making out with her...   
  
*~*~*~*An Hour Later *~*~*~*  
  
Syl stormed out of the bushes, running her fingers through her tangled hair and straightening her tank top, which she'd hastily pulled on, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Syl, I'm sorry!" Krit jogged after her.  
  
"Shut up," Syl said. "Get in. I don't think I will ever speak to you again."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Zack turned and glared at Jondy, who was sitting next to him, and constantly moving. 'Jon! Quit it!'  
  
Jondy stuck her tongue out at him, 'Well you try sitting still, when you've been doing it for like 10 hours already! Why do you think Zane jumped at the opportunity to ride your bike?'  
  
Zack grunted, 'Dunno…….' He sat quietly for a little while, every now and then glancing at Jondy, who now had her feet up on the Dash Board and was painting little cherries onto her toe nails. 'Sooo…..' he sad.  
  
Jondy turned and grinned at him, 'See! You can't sit still either!'  
  
Zack looked at her, and rolled his eyes, 'Jon. Be quiet.'  
  
She sighed. 'Fiiiiiiiiiiiine.'  
  
The silence lasted all of two minutes before Jondy looked at him again, and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
He glared. 'No! I bet you can't even sit there for one hour, with your mouth shut!'  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Can too!'  
  
Zack grinned, 'Can not….''  
  
Jondy glared at him ,'I SO CAN! Just watch me!' she replied, slumping back in her seat, with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Soon, Zack was sick of the silence, so he switched on the radio. An old, pre-pulse song, 'Dumb Girls' by Lucy Woodward came on, and Jondy's eyes lit up.  
  
Zack grinned, knowing Jondy's love of singing along with the radio, and turned it up, and started tapping his finger's on the steering wheel.  
  
Jondy glared and started frantically signing at him.  
  
Zack frowned, Whoa! When did you learn sign language?!?!'  
  
Jondy signed to him 'Idiot! They taught us at Manticore – where did you think you learnt to read it?'  
  
Zack laughed, and nodded, 'Yeah. Good point.'  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Stuff the whole no talking thing. I feel sick!'  
  
Zack laughed, 'Oh come on, you're an X5, I'm pretty sure they designed us without the car sickness genes….'  
  
Jondy glared at him ,'yeah, maybe in you, but I got a double dose.' she sighed and rested her head on the window, 'Ugh……'  
  
Zack just smiled, rolled his eyes, and threw her the packet of aspirin.  
  
Soon, they were on the outskirts of Seattle, and Jondy was practically trying to throw her self out the window in order to get closer to the Space Needle. 'Please?' she winged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zane pulled off to the side of the road, where there was an old - pre pulse, by the looks of it - picnic table. He pulled of his helmet, and turned to look in the direction he had just come from. He squinted, and saw Brin on the horizon.   
He grinned, loving the fact that riding the bikes, put them both at least an hour ahead of the others, which left for some very interesting side of the road excursions.   
  
Brin pulled over, and he waved, 'Brin!'  
  
Brin swerved next to his bike, pulling up. She felt tense and slightly nervous; she and Zane hadn't seen each other since she'd gone back and now, thanks to her baby brother and his extremely big mouth, everyone thought they were . . . Brin felt herself begin to turn red and looked away from Zane. "I wonder how Krit and Syl got on getting the guns."  
  
Zane shrugged, 'I'm sure they picked them up just fine....... whether or not they've used them, and every bit of ammo we have on each other, is a different question.' He turned and smiled at her, 'So Brinny, how's it feel to be back in the real world?'  
  
"Different. Weird," Brin admitted. "I can remember all of before I went back, but it seems more like a story I heard or a movie I saw. It doesn't seem apart of me anymore."  
  
Zane frowned, 'They musta put you through some tough training to make you forget 10 years on the outside...'  
  
"I envy anyone who has never seen the inside of Psy-Ops," Brin said softly. "And the clones. The clones are so... unnerving."  
  
Zane nodded, 'I can see how seeing yourself, wandering around, being completely... well you, but different, would be weird.'  
  
"Yeah. And Zack, Maxie - her clone went AWOL eventually - Tinga and my clones... I honestly thought I was going insane. Manticore went seriously wrong somewhere. I never thought I'd say this, but the new woman, Renfro, makes Lydecker look like Santa Claus."  
  
Zane rose an eyebrow at this, 'Lydecker? Santa Claus? I wouldn't want to see him around all those little kids... he'd probably try to recreate their DNA or something.'  
  
Brin laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I heard that dear ol Deck had nothing much to do with the creation of X6s and X7s - he spent all his time looking for us."  
  
Zane smirked, 'Nice to know someone was missing us.'  
  
"Yeah. Other than me, do you know if he caught anyone else?"   
  
Zane shrugged, 'I heard that Jace got out, and that he caught Tinga....... and then there was that whole Max and Zack incident.......and they got Ben, after he was already dead. But other than that, I think you were the only one.'  
  
Brin nodded, her face going blank. "Good. I'd hate to think of any of the others going through Psy Ops, seeing the same things..." To her disgust, tears we welling up in her eyes  
  
Zane shuffled his feet anxiously, he hated it when girls cried... he never knew what to do. He patted Brin reassuringly on the shoulder and murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'It'll be fine. They're gone now Brinny.'  
  
"Sorry," Brin wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I haven't cried since. . . I got all my memories back." She looked at him. "We should probably get going."  
  
Zane nodded, and pulled Brin into a tight hug, before gently letting her go, 'You okay Brin?' he asked.  
  
"Thanks Zane," Brin said. She looked at him, for a moment, mumbled something profane and utterly redundant under her breath and kissed him.  
  
Zane gulped, and started to push her away, but then thought better of it. He kissed her back, and brushed a strand of hair off the side of her face.   
  
Brin pulled back suddenly, turning red. What a stupid thing to do. "We should probably, you know, get going."  
  
Zane nodded, and quickly jammed his helmet on his head. 'Yeah. Um, going. Lets, now. I mean, um, lets go now?'  
  
"Yup. Now. Lets. Do it. Go, I mean," Brin said, turning an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Zane's eyes bulged, and he turned to look at her, before shaking his head, and getting on his bike. 'Yeah. Lets do it. GO! GO! Lets go.' and he started his bike and took off before Brin even had her helmet on.  
  
Brin smothered her laughter, how awkward, All because she kissed him. Damnit. She could, and would, blame all her screw ups and Psy Ops. She pulled on her helmet and took off after Zane. 


	4. Relevations

AN: Another chapter! We are totally on a roll. Okay, so we're shippers. There will be lots of issues for the characters (we can be so mean), lots of fluff and lots of dirty jokes.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jondy glanced at Zack out the corner of her eye, and then looked longingly at the Space Needle again.   
  
Zack, sighed, and glared at her, 'Jay, quit it! We're meeting there, and you are NOT climbing it!'   
  
Jondy pouted, and he looked in the other direction. 'Please Zacky?' she winged, pouting again.  
  
Zack grimaced, and cursed. 'Damn it Jon! Fine! But ONLY because we're here first.' he said, as he pulled to a stop beneath the Needle.   
  
'Yes!' Jondy shrieked as she jumped out of the car, and took of towards the base. Suddenly she stopped, and looked back at Zack, 'Well?' she asked.   
  
'Well what?' Zack replied, frowning.  
  
'Aren't you coming?' Jondy said, pouting again.   
  
Zack rolled his eyes, 'Um, no. . .. I'll, uh, wait here, for the others. Oh look!' he said pointing, there's Syl and Krit now!' and he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, and turned back to the Space Needle, 'Men.' She said under her breath.  
  
Krit and Syl hadn't said a word to each other in 3 hours, 47 minutes and counting. Syl didn't think she'd ever been so hurt, so furious with the prick formerly known as Krit. Maybe the last year had changed him to one of those macho guys who doesn't really give a stuff about whichever girl they have.   
  
Krit couldn't bring himself to look at Syl. Damnit. He'd screwed up. Not just a little bit; this was the sort of screw up that could possibly affect his entire life. It was entirely him fault, he knew, but... damnit.  
  
As soon as Krit pulled up beside the Space Needle, Syl leapt out. And suddenly realised exactly what state her attire was in. Trying to avoid Zack's gaze, Syl noticed her tank top was on inside out.  
  
"Hey Zack. Where's Jondy?"  
  
Zack nodded his head in the direction of the Space Needle and grimaced, 'Trying to kill her self."  
  
"Sounds appealing right about now," Syl muttered, glaring ferociously at Krit.  
  
Just then, Zane and Brin pulled up on their bikes, and Zane jumped off his quickly, and held a hand out to Brin to help her off hers. Zack looked at him questioning, and rose an eyebrow. Zane smiled at him, and ignored the questioning glances. 'Are we late?' he questioned  
"No, not at all," Krit said hurriedly. "Jondy's climbing the Space Needle and then we should be okay to head into Terminal City."  
  
Zane nodded briefly and turned towards the Space Needle. 'Jondy!' he yelled out, 'Get your ass back down on the ground!' he turned back to the group, and smiled, 'We need to figure out how we're getting into this place.'  
  
"We got the stuff," Syl motioned to the Jeep. "Explosives, guns, even a rocket launcher. We could take over a small nation with this stuff."  
  
Jondy, who walked up just then, grinned, 'Wicked! I always wanted to try out a rocket launcher!'   
  
Zack glared at her. 'No.' he stated.   
  
Jondy pouted, 'But. . ..'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Awwww, come on Zacky!' Jondy said, pouting at him, even more.  
  
He sighed, 'Jondy…………..' he warned.  
  
'Please?!?!' Jondy said, looking at him, with pleading eyes.  
  
He frowned. 'Fine.'  
  
Jondy grinned, 'YAY!'  
  
Brin rolled her eyes and snuck a look at Zane. "So is everything ready?" She looked at all her siblings. "Syl, why is your top on backwards?"  
  
Syl's killer glare focused on Krit. "Ask your brother," she growled. "Lets just go find Maxie so I can have some sort of strong alcoholic drink."  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow at this statement. 'OK, then. Are we heading in in the vehicles we came in, or do you want to load the bikes up and go in in the cars?'  
  
"It's probably safer if we load the bikes into the cars and go in," Krit said.  
  
Zack nodded, 'Yeah. That's what I had in mind. OK, Krit, you help Brin with hers and I'll help Zane load mine up.'  
  
Syl watched as the other four organized the bike loading, and looked around to see if many people were around, so she could fix her top. Freaking typical, to be caught out like this.   
  
Jondy glanced over her shoulder to where Syl was hurriedly putting her top on the right way, and rolled her eyes. Obviously something had happened between her and Krit, but whatever it was, had either gone really wrong, or. . .well, had gone wrong. She turned back to where Zack and Zane were, and noticed that they'd finished loading the bike, and were helping Krit and Brin with hers. She turned to Syl, 'Hey Syl, wanna ride with us?'  
  
Syl looked up at Jondy gratefully. "Yes. Thank you. Please. Whatever."  
  
Jondy smiled, and winked, 'Hey, it's either you, or Brin and Zane, and let me tell you, I do NOT want to spend the whole ride with them flirting!' she turned to Zack, 'Hey Zack, me and Syl are ready to go. Let's move it!'  
  
Zack nodded and made a hand movement, and then turned to Zane, 'Hey you mind riding with Brin and Krit?' he questioned, and then answered his own question. 'Of course you don't. See you guys in TC!' and he went over to the Range Rover and got it.  
  
'We ready ladies?' he questioned, looking in the rear view mirror at Syl and Jondy who were sitting in the back seat, talking.  
  
Zack put the car into drive, and took off in the direction of TC.  
  
Syl turned to Jondy. "Did Krit and I look as bad as I think we did?" she asked uneasily.  
  
Jondy winced, 'Well I mean other that the obvious shirt mishap, I'm pretty sure no one would have noticed it... except for the lip gloss on the collar of Krit's shirt, and the fact that you have some form of plantation in your hair. . ..' she reached over and pulled some leaves out of Syl's hair and waved them in front of her face. 'See.'  
  
Syl buried her face in the seat of the car. "Unfair. How bloody unfair is life? I hate Krit, I really do."  
  
Jondy stroke her hair and says gently, 'No you don't. You just think you do. Krit is acting like a prick right now. . . now I don't think he means it."  
  
"He didn't mean to call me 'Candy'?" Syl retorted, in a hurt voice.   
  
Zack gasped in the front seat, and quickly turned his attention back to the road, when Jondy glared at him. She smiled gently at Syl, 'Either he's a complete asshole, and I'm disowning his as my brother, or he's playing a stupid game and I'm gonna kick his ass.'  
  
"I hate him whichever thing he did," Syl said miserably. "And for starters, I'm blaming it on you, Zack." She leant across Jondy, smacking the back of her brother's head.  
  
Zack grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. 'Ow! What did I do?' he questioned, glaring at Jondy, as if somehow this might be her fault. She shrugged and turned to Syl.  
  
"It was YOUR fault. You told me that Krit told Jace he was in love with me and somehow knew about the Seattle incident and when I asked Krit why he told, he got all sulky and annoyed and if you hadn't mentioned the Seattle incident, Krit and I would be fine... not all ex-like," Syl said in one breath.  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Oops...'  
  
Jondy sighed. 'Zack!' she accused.  
  
Syl slumped back in her seat. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Krit and I have . . . and at TC he can find my clone or something and jump her uncaring bones. I'm through with guys. And I hate the name Candy."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Yeah, I have a particular disliking for the name Misty.' she said, glaring at Zack's back. She paused and thought about it, 'Does that mean. . ... cause I think Max has a friend, who's, you know, that way orientated. . ..'  
  
"No, you nitwit!" Syl burst out laughing. "Unfortunately, no. I am not going there either. I'll rephrase my statement - I am through with guys for the moment."  
  
Jondy nodded wisely, 'Ahhhh, I went through that. Only lasted, like, a day though. . ...'  
  
"Did your boyfriend - noting that our situations differ - call you by his exes name or refer to you as a stripper?" Syl looked interested.  
  
'Does hooker count as stripper?' Jondy asked, pausing and then continuing, 'Turns out, he thought I was a hooker all along,. . .... although I have to say, I DID wonder why he left money on my kitchen counter every morning...' she said, thoughtfully.  
  
"You are so lucky Jondy. I mean, not only did you get paid even when the guy was a prick, but you've got a sort-of guy. And stop listening, Zack," Syl said, glaring at her older brother through the rear view mirror. "All I got was various insults and fourteen minutes of passion in the freaking wilderness!"  
  
Jondy thought about it, and then smiled, 'Hey yeah! I got paid. . . although the fact that he thought I was a hooker, was insulting enough to make me spend the money on a grapes to fill his apartment with. . ...' she laughed, 'He was SO freaked out!'  
  
Syl laughed. "I can't believe you wasted hooker-ing money on grapes!"  
  
'What?!? It scared him! I think I even have a copy of it on tape somewhere in my stuff. . ...'  
  
"So, grapes freak guys out?" Syl tapped her chin. "Zack, you've been awfully quiet. Share your thoughts."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Oh yeah. They freak them out all right.'  
  
Zack grunted, and shrugged. 'Bout what?'  
  
"Bout Krit. Me becoming a lesbian. Bout Jondy and the hooker," Syl prompted.  
  
Zack shrugged ,'Krit's being a typical 19 year old male. He'll get over it and loose some friends along the way. You aren't going to become a lesbian, because you like guys too much, and it wasn't Jondy AND the hooker, it was Jondy THE hooker.'  
  
"Krit has friends?" Syl asked. "I thought all he had was us. I could become a lesbian you know; all Id be giving up would be evil assholes and yeah, yeah minor details."  
  
Jondy snorted, 'Oh chica, you'd be loosing out on SO much. . .'  
  
"All I can think of is the whole guy-ness of it all. Maybe the sex would be better with girls," Syl shrugged.  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nah. Guys are WAY better. . .' and then paused and went bright red. 'I mean. . .... damn, there's now ay I can fix this, is there?'  
  
"No. There is no way," Syl said, grinned. "Now, share with the group - was it anyone we know?"  
  
Jondy blushed, and ducked her head, 'Um, remember that time I took that job as a casino singer in Mexico?'  
  
"Oh my freaking god. You had sex with Jace?" Syl half screeched. "Zack, you knew, right?"  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Yeah. . .. I was there. . .. SHIT! I mean. . .. oh frickin' hell.' He swore, sighing.  
  
Syl froze. "Now I feel sick. Tell me you three didn't??"  
  
Jondy shrunk back into the seat. 'Umm.'  
  
"J-ondy. Zack's my *brother*," Syl made a face. "On top of my current anti-Krit-ness, you had to add those images to my mind."  
  
Jondy squirmed, 'You asked!' she protested  
  
"I didn't expect you to be *that* honest!" Syl retorted.  
  
'Yeah well, I didn't bring up the Zack part!' Jondy said, glaring at Zack.  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Yeah well...' he said  
  
"We will never speak of this again," Syl said firmly. "And neither of you have helped me!"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yes we did! You didn't think about it for a total of...' she looks at her watch. 'Sixteen minutes and 11 seconds.'  
  
"Well now I'm thinking about it again, and I want help," Syl said crankily.  
  
Jondy sighed and looked thoughtful, 'Did I ever tell you about the time that Ben and I went Water skiing... naked. . . at night?'  
  
"Don't try and change the topic to something more disturbing than you, Zack and Jace," Syl retorted.  
  
'It wasn't disturbing!' Jondy protested 'It was a dare! We made like 12 grand outta it!'  
  
Zack snorted. 'Yeah and spent the night in jail for indecent exposure, which meant I had to come and spring you."  
  
"You two are... incorrible," Syl said. "How do you do it?"  
  
Jondy grinned, "Lots of practice..."  
  
"Obviously," Syl commented, looking sad. "Krit and I used to be like that."  
  
Jondy smiled, "Hon, you'll be like that again. . .... maybe you just need a break form each other." she grinned, "Wanna help me do something to Brin and Zane?"  
  
"We've been on a break for a year, Jondy. And Brin and Zane?" Syl asked, a grin returned to her face.  
  
"Yeah, see I was thinking, that well. . .. . . okay, so I had no plan." Jondy said, sighing, "But, like, you're good with that sort of thing. You come up with something..."  
  
"It involves knowing that they were an item before now," Syl pointed out. "Did you know?"  
  
Jondy shook her head "I had suspicions... but... ok, yeah, no idea."  
  
"Everyone paired off. Zack, who was Ben, y'know, with?" Syl asked.  
Zack shrugged, as he tended to do, and said, "Eh, a few people. The last person, was this guy Danny. . ."  
  
"Guy?" Syl interrupted. "Danny? Are we using guy as in 'person' and 'Danny' as in Danielle?"  
Zack smiled to himself. Obviously this was news. "Daniel Greene I think..."  
"Daniel? As in a man?" Syl repeated, blinking. "Wow. I don't have a problem with it... wow. That was a shock and at the same time it wasn't..."  
  
Jondy frowned, "As in like a man-man?"  
  
Zack shrugged, "As opposed to the other sort of man? Yes."  
"Ben was gay," Syl said. "It kinda takes the scariness away from his image, huh. Ben was gay."  
  
Jondy was still sitting frowning out the window. "I slept with Ben. . . Ben was gay?!?!"  
  
"You slept with Ben?" Syl said. "Man, you get some, J."  
  
Jondy shrugged, "What can I say? All the guys want me." she frowned, "Except Krit. He never wanted me."  
  
Syl frowned. "No, all he wants is that fricking stripper-girl."  
  
Zack looked in the rear-view mirror at Jondy, who mouthed "Oops."  
  
And then turned to Syl, "Eh, who cares? We'll get you a real man. . . someone like Zacky." At this, Zack glared at her, and said "Don't call me Zacky!"   
  
"Zack is my brother; let me say this once - I do not want a guy who is like my brother," Syl said. "In fact, I'll take that 494 dude, if I must."  
  
Jondy frowned. "Ben as your brother, right?"  
  
"I never slept with Ben, I had very little contact with Ben, so I don t know," Syl shrugged.  
  
Jondy shrugged, "Kay. . .... you realise that 494 is identical to Ben, right?"  
  
"Yes," Syl nodded.  
  
"Hmmm." Jondy said, "I wonder if 494's gay. . ."  
  
"Oh holy crap," Syl kicked the back of the seat in frustration. "Typical. My only prospective guy, and there's the likelihood he's gay."  
  
Jondy's eyes lit up, "Oh, wait no! Brin said that 494 was like a total player at Manticore, and he like paid the guards to let him sleep around. I'm sure he'd not gay!"  
  
"How do you know he wasn't sleeping around with the guy X5s," Syl muttered.  
  
Jondy snorted, "Yeah, cause Manticore would go for that..."  
  
"True," Syl said. "Okay, if 494 is gay, I'll throw myself off the Space Needle."  
  
Jondy winced and said "Ouch." while Zack shrugged, "You do realise, that as long as you didn't land on anything sharp, we could probably save you and you'd be in perfect condition again within 2 weeks. . .."  
  
Syl sighed. "Fine. I'll shot myself in the head before I just off. Would I survive *that*, smart ass?"  
  
Zack shrugged, "Sure, why not? I did..."  
  
"You really are an ass, Zack. Truly," Syl sighed. "Fine. How could I kill myself?"  
  
Jondy smiled, "Oh! Oh! I know, I know!"  
  
"Yes," Syl prompted.  
  
Jondy grinned, "Get in one of those wheelie bins, and like go to a top of a hill ,and whoosh!" she said, with hand movements.  
  
"Jondy, I doubt that would kill me," Syl replied, rolling her eyes. "I'd just be bruised."  
  
"Nuh, uh," Jondy replied, "Not if you do it over a cliff. . ."  
  
"Zack, are we there yet?" Syl asked plaintively. "Jondy's officially scaring me."  
  
Zack nodded, "Yeah. a couple more minutes. . . see that crowd of people ahead?"  
  
"The angry one, yelling and waving weapons about?" Syl asked, uneasily.  
  
Zack smirked, "Nah, the one to the right of that one. . .. . . see, the people holding machetes , and flaming sticks?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's reassuring," Syl snapped. "HOW are we going to get past?"  
  
"Drive." Zack stated.  
  
Jondy frowned, "Um... ok?"  
  
Zack laughed, and grabbed a bag from the passenger seat, and chucked it back, "Here, put these things on, and pass me a jacket and helmet."  
  
Jondy opened the bag to find three sector police uniforms  
  
"Clean clothes," Syl grinned. "If that dead smell is me, I'm sorry. I have a valid excuse. And if it's not me; Jondy, you need to change your perfume."  
  
Jondy frowned, "It's you chica."  
  
"Cool. TC better have showers," Syl said, running her fingers through her tangled hair.   
  
Zack nodded, "And decent beds."  
  
Syl nodded. "Jondy, what am I going to say to The Prick aka Krit?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Jondy shrugged, "Don't say anything. When he's ready to talk, he'll come to you."  
  
"What do I say to him then?" Syl asked. "Can you tell I don't have many boyfriends? Zack scares them all away."  
  
Zack frowned, "I do not!" and then paused, "OK, maybe I do. . ." Jondy rolled her eyes, at him, and then turned back to Syl, "Tell him the truth. Tell him you love him, and that he hurt you."  
  
"I don't love him," Syl said stubbornly. "Then why are you so upset?" Jondy replied  
  
"It was the PRINCIPLE of the thing, right Zack?"  
  
Zack shrugged, "Not really. See, if I didn't love Jondy, and she slept with someone else, I'd get over it, but since I do love Jondy, and she slept with someone else, I'd act the same way you are now. . ... with slightly more kicking and punching involved."  
  
Jondy gasped, "You love me?!?!?" Zack went red, "Uh, yeah." Jondy grinned. " I love you too!" she announced, and then paused, "And I'd kiss you right now. . .. if you weren't driving and I wasn't in the backseat. Zack just grinned to himself.  
  
"Wow. This is awkward," Syl muttered as Jondy and Zack exchanged stupid love-sick glances. "And I'm not upset because Krit slept with the bimbo, I'm upset because when we, yeah, he was obviously thinking of someone else."  
  
Jondy turned to Syl, from where she'd been gazing (in a love sick manner) at Zack, and smiled at her, "Honey, you're obviously in love with the boy. Now, we need to concentrate on getting through this crowd." she said, efficiently, putting an end to that particular conversation. 


	5. You Called Her WHAT Now?

#5 ... Come'on guys! Review, please? We know you're reading it... :D (being that we're mind readers and all.) Anyway, take a few minutes, leave a little note, cause we sure as hell would appreciate it! :D Enjoy Chapter 5! ~ J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brin had been forced to sit in the back with her bike and the guns. Mainly because Krit didn't want Zane and Brin getting all lovely dovey together. He watched the road carefully, pushing the Syl-related thoughts from his mind as he followed the Range Rover back onto the road. "Spill it, Krit," Brin said.  
  
"Spill What?" Krit asked sheepishly  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, 'Oh, I dunno, like maybe, why you've been acting like a prick to Syl....'  
  
"Prick is such a strong word," Krit said defensively.  
  
Zane snorted.  
  
"You have been an asshole, Krit," Brin said, poking his shoulder. "What is up with you two?"  
  
"Stuff. Lots and lots of messy stuff. Why are you both defending HER actions all of a sudden?" Krit asked  
  
Zane shrugged, 'Cause she's our sister, and even if you're our brother, you're acting worse than she is, therefore earning her the right to be defended by us.'  
  
"She's an evil bitch girl-Zack who needs to ... leave me the hell alone," Krit shot back, instantly regretting his words  
  
Zane glared at him. 'Fine. Pull over.' he ordered  
  
Krit pulled over. "What?" he asked irritably  
  
Zane opened the door. 'I refuse to sit next to someone who's acting like a spoilt brat. I'm sitting in the back with Brin.' he said, as he got into the back seat, and chucked a pile of ammo into the front seat, to make room.  
  
"You're both being childish," Krit said, pulling back onto the road. "Making me the villain in this when you don't know the whole story. Maybe I have guilt over the whole thing!"  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, 'Fine, tell us the whole story.'  
  
Krit looked guilty. "You want the whole-whole story or just the whole-today story?"  
  
'Whole Story.' Zane replied  
  
"Well, before Zack called us to Seattle to save Tinga that time, Syl and I kinda ended up together and later on, she told me she wasn't interested in a commitment between us. After that, we split and all. And... I love her. I can't not be angry with her for not caring what I wanted. Yesterday, after we go the weapons, we sorta ended up having sex in the middle of nowhere and I wasn't really in any position to have great control over my vocal skills... and I called Syl Candy," Krit finished, half mumbling, thoroughly humiliated.  
  
Brin gaped at him. "You've reached a new low, Krit."  
  
Zane glared at him. 'You called Syl - Candy?!?!!?!?!?' he asked  
  
"I didn't do it intentionally!" Krit said defensively.  
  
Zane made a face and smiled slightly, 'Dude, you have some MAJOR grovelling to do... I suggest a LOT of flowers. And guns. She likes guns...'  
  
"Syl looked pretty mad," Brin injected. "Don't give her a gun; she might shoot you with it."  
  
Zane nodded, 'True. Try boots.'  
  
"She's got lots of boots," Krit said. "And what's it going to help? It's not like she'll forgive me; it makes the whole thing worse that Syl hated Candy."  
  
Zane nodded, 'Yeah, but boots, and candy, and flowers, and everything, and a HUGE apology might help....'  
  
Brin shrugged. "Yeah. And if you value your health, don't apologize when she's around any weapons, utensils... and I'd stay away from Zack. I remember what he did to her last cheating boyfriend." Brin shuddered  
  
Zane winced, 'Yeah. That looked........... painful.'  
  
Krit's eyes were wide. "What did Zack do?'  
  
Zane shrugged, 'Involved a knife, and a public display, that you REALLY wouldn't want to be a part of.'  
  
"But that guy was an Ordinary," Brin said as an afterthought. "You might live through the process."  
  
Zane nodded, and looked thoughtful, 'Yeah...'  
  
Krit whacked his head repeatedly against the steering wheeling. "Why. Did. I. Have. To. Sleep. With. Syl. Damnnit. Zack's biological sister, shit. I mean, Zack wouldn't get so defensive if I'd done this to Tinga or Jondy... would he?"  
  
'Ouch!' Zane said, wincing. 'Dude, Zack's sleeping with Jondy. He'd slaughter you alive. And Tinga....not somewhere you wanna go. For as start, Zack's protective as hell of her. Secondly, She's married.. Or was, before she died... you aren't into necrophilia are you?'  
  
"It's the PRINCIPLE of the thing. I mean, you wouldn't leap out and defend Max's honor as much as I would cause you aren't related to her!" Krit protested  
  
Zane shrugged, 'Yeah, but I didn't sleep with someone, and call out someone else's name........'  
  
"I'm talking hypothetically!" Krit shouted  
  
"You're talking crap," Brin retorted  
  
'Yeah.' Zane said.  
  
"So, what? Syl, who didn't give a stuff about what I wanted in our relationship, is the poor defiled little angel in all of this?" Krit shot back.  
  
Zane shook his head, 'No. But you turned it around on her, and threw it back ten times harder..... besides, I think you'd be surprised about how Syl feels for you.'  
  
"Syl sees me as the younger kid-brother turned nagging hormonal nineteen year old pain in her ass," Krit replied tiredly  
  
"Guys," Brin said disgustedly. "So, so typical."  
  
Zane turned and looked at her, 'Hey!'  
  
"Oh, come on. It was ME who kissed YOU today. In fact, if my foggy memory is correct, it was ME who got YOU into bed. Guys are totally oblivious to girls feelings," Brin said. "Exhibit A, being Krit."  
  
"Hey!" Krit said. "I'm not oblivious. Syl doesn't care about me!"  
  
Zane sighed, 'YES she DOES!' he turned to Brin, 'So?!?! I'd kiss you first, if you'd give me the chance!'  
  
"You wouldn't. You stand there awkwardly until I made the first move," Brin retorted.  
  
Krit was staring at the road. "How does Syl care for me?" he asked softly.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, 'Dude! She LOVES you!' and he turned to Brin, and kissed her hard, on the mouth.  
  
Brin went along with the kiss for a few minutes, until she noticed that Krit had pulled over. She pulled away from Zane. "Damnit, the only reason you kissed me then was because I encouraged you to, thus meaning I made the first move, again."  
  
"I've screwed it with Syl, haven't I?" Krit said, his head in his hands.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes. 'One.' he stated. 'Yes, you screwed up,' he said to Krit, 'But you can fix it. Tell her how you feel, and tell her WHY you fucked it all up.' He turned to Brin, 'And I kissed you because I love you, you idiot!' and he kissed her again.  
  
Brin's eyes were suspiciously watery after Zane's profession of love. "You love me?" she echoed, a tiny grin on her face. "I love you too," she said, blushing a little bit, and pulled Zane closer so she could kiss him.  
  
"Your confessions of love are touching, really," Krit said snakily, "but considering my... problems, they don't really make my situation feel any more promising." In fact, Krit reflected after seeing how angry Syl was, he couldn't imagine Syl ever genuinely smiling at him again.  
  
Zane smiled at Brin, 'Yes I love you!' he said, brushing his hand down the side of his face. He turned to Krit, 'Krit, buddy. Let's get this show on the road. The faster you drive, the faster we get to TC, and a) you can make up and make out with Syl and b) we can kick some human ass....... that always makes you feel better, right?'  
  
"Yeah, okay, okay. That's if Syl doesn't take the first opportunity to inflict pain on me," Krit said sourly. "Are you two going to make out the whole time?"  
  
Zane rolled his eyes. 'Yes we are. You gotta problem with that?'  
  
"My car. My rules. No making out while I'm present," Krit replied.  
  
Zane glared at him. 'Fine. Just cause you ain't getting some!'  
  
"Zane, that's the whole problem," Krit said, glaring. "I got some. I said the wrong name."  
  
"Really doesn't help your track record, Krit," Brin said lazily. "Do we have a plan for actually getting into TC?"  
  
Zane nodded, 'Yeah. Zack thought it up....as usual.' he said, grinning. 'here.' he passed a bag up front to Krit, who with one hand on the wheel pulled out a sector cop uniform.  
  
Zane turned to Brin and gave her another bag, and opened one for himself. 'Idea is,' he said, while pulling a jacket on, 'that we pass as Sector Cops, going in to 'control the situation..."  
  
"Huh. That's a pretty subtle plan for Zack," Krit said. "Pretty good one, too."  
  
"How bad are the TC protests?" Brin asked. "I've seen some stuff on TV, but not a heap on the actual public protests."  
  
Zane nodded, 'Yeah... last I heard, there were flaming sticking and machetes being waved around...'  
  
"So, there's still a death risk," Brin said worriedly.  
  
"Brinny, we're X5s; there will always be a death risk," Krit replied. "There's the machete-waving crowd."  
  
Zane winced as he looked out the window. 'Well, we're following the other's in, so I guess this is it...' 


	6. The Rubber Duckie Song

AN: Yay, Lexie updated. This is a cool chapter :-D Jacey and I had lots of laughs writing it. Loads of fun. Please read and review!  
  
____________________  
  
Zack pulled the Range Rover to a stop, in the under ground garage of one of the buildings in Terminal City.  
  
  
  
Getting through the gates had been easier than he'd though it'd be. All he'd had to do, was show a Level One Clearance Pass, and drive on in. Of course, once they realized that there was no Governor Jenkins, who'd 'authorized' the pass, the guards on duty, would not be happy men. . . but until then, they were in, and they were safe.  
  
As soon, as they'd checked out the area surrounding the car, Jondy and Syl had leapt out, to go in search of their sister.  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, and called out to them, 'Guys, wait up! We should all head over, to wherever this operations being run from, together."  
  
Jondy pouted, 'Aw come on Zacky!' she exclaimed, 'We can look after our selves.'  
  
Zack glared playfully at her. 'No. Jay, just give us a few minutes, and we'll go in together, okay?'  
  
Jondy frowned, 'FINE.'  
  
Syl looked around. The place looked okay, for somewhere that had been abandoned in the occurrence of a toxic spill. The rioting crowds were kinda intimidating... it was different to what she'd been expecting.  
  
Jondy smiled at Syl, 'Sylly, you okay?' she asked  
  
"Yeah... its a bit overwhelming, huh?" Syl replied, tucking her hair behind her ears. "In San Francisco, the transgenic phobia isn't like this at all. I wasn't expecting it to be this... angry."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Yeah... I mean, I'd seen it on TV, but nothing like it is out there.' she shuddered. 'Ugh. OK, let's get this show on the road.' she said, glancing at Zack, who was leading Krit, Zane and Brin over to them. She eyed Brin and Zane, and nudged Syl, 'Do they look....'cosier' together, or is it just me?'  
  
"They look cosy. Disgustingly cosy," Syl said, making a face. "Romance is gross." She glared at Krit and turned to Jondy. "Revolting, they are."  
  
Jondy pouted, 'Awwww don't say that! You'll make me second guess my decision to be with that doufus.' she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Zack, who frowned at them, and kissed Jondy on the neck.  
  
"Please don't Zack," Syl said. "It's gross on so many levels."  
  
"Come on, Syl," Brin said, her arm around Zane's waist. "It's sweet."  
  
Zane grinned and started kissing Brin's neck, the way that Zack had been doing to Jondy. He looked up and winked at Syl, 'Yeah Syl, it's sweet!' he said in a high pitched tone.  
  
Brin turned around, glaring. "Are you mocking me?" she asked in a threatening tone.  
  
Zane gulped, 'Um, of course not, sweetness, of love of my life...... darling, sweetie pie, sugar?'  
  
Brin smiled angelically. "Good."  
  
Krit grinned. "You are so whipped, man."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yeah. Zaney's whipped!'  
  
Zack groaned, 'What is with you tacking a 'y' on the end of everyone's name?'   
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Dunno Zacky.'  
  
"Add 'y' to my name again and I'll hurt you; no one will take me seriously," Syl threatened.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey! I have to have a 'y' on the end of my name ALL the time. The least you can do is deal with it occasionally, right Kritty?'  
  
"Yes Jondy," Krit said dutifully, his eyes fixed on Syl. "Hey, is Max around?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Guess we should go find her huh?' she said, trying to hide the excitement she felt, at the prospect of seeing her sister for the first time since the escape.... but she failed to hide the fact that she was bouncing up and down.   
  
Zack rolled his eyes, 'Jon, calm down!'   
  
She pouted, 'Easy for you to say Zack! YOU see her all the time!' she said poking him in the chest. 'Ohhhh, you have wicked abs!'  
  
"Come on," Brin said, a grin on her face. "I haven't seen her since the attack on Manticore!"  
  
Jondy made a face, 'But you've seen her since '09, right?' she gasped, 'You ALL have!'  
  
"Zane hasn't," Syl said lazily. "And we really didn't get a chance to catch up before she got shot."  
  
Jondy looked thoughtful, 'Good point.' she grinned, 'This is SO gonna rock!' she turned to Syl, 'Hey Syla, you bring your magic green vodka mix?'  
  
Syl grinned. "Yeah. I've got more liquor with me than you've probably seen your entire life."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Wicked!'  
  
"Lets find Maxie, then," Krit spoke up.   
  
Zack nodded, 'It'd be wise, if we don't want these two to pull out the alcohol right here and now...'  
  
"A good strong drink," Syl said, shooting dark looks at Krit. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Totally..... although,' she said thoughtfully, 'A good strong drink USUALLY sounds good to me...'  
  
"Lets find Maxie and you two can have a strong-drink-mixing competition," Brin said, leaning against Zane, deliriously happy  
  
Jondy's eyes lit up, 'Fun!' she announced, grabbing hold of Zack's hand and pulling him in a direction she thought suitable. 'This way.' she said.   
  
Zack rolled his eyes, and shrugged, 'Guess we're going this way...' he said to the others.  
  
"Knowing Jondy's sense of direction, we'll be lead straight to a rioting crowd," Krit muttered.  
  
Jondy glared at him over her shoulder and yelled, 'I heard that!'  
  
Syl saw Max in the Main Hall, talking to that 494 dude. Max looked so much like Krit, it was hard not to be mad at her too...  
  
Jondy's eyes lit up, and she ran shrieking in Max's direction.   
  
'Maxie!' she yelled  
  
Max straightened up, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder, to see a girl she had no idea who was.  
  
Jondy stopped. 'You have NO idea who I am do you Maxie?'  
  
"Not the foggiest," Max nodded. "Though obviously you're from Manticore if you're here."  
  
Jondy snorted, 'Not the foggiest, Who ya been hangin' with Maxa?'  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked incuriously  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Good God girl, you don't remember your favourite sister?' she said, sighing, cause it was getting bloody irritating that her sister didn't remember who she was.... and if she didn't remember who she was soon, Jondy was leaving, damn it.  
  
Max's face was totally blank for a few seconds. "Jondy," she said slowly, a grin spreading over her face. "My sistah." Max said, reaching to hug Jondy.  
  
Jondy grinned and hugged her sister back, 'Took ya long enough Maxie!'  
  
"I'm getting old," Max joked. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"  
  
Jondy shrugged - a habit she was picking up from Zack, and sighed, 'Dunno..... since the escape.... what, 13 years??'  
  
"Way too long,' Max said, looking at her sister. "Did you come alone, or what?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Not exactly. I have followers......' she paused and grinned, 'I love the way that sounds.... 'I have followers'... makes me sound all religious-y like a cult leader or something....'  
  
"It's creepy," Krit interrupted, tugging Jondy's hair. "Didn't Ben do the cult thing when he was a kid?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Musta, since he went all.....' she stopped, looking at the person who was now standing behind Max. 'Whoa. Flash back...... ' she stuck her hand out. '494, right? I'm Jondy.'  
  
Alec grinned at her, 'Pleasure to meet you....' he paused, 'Mam.'  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes. 'Eyes off the chest 494. I have a boyfriend..... I believe you may have met him at some point....' she paused and waved Zack over. 'Zack, meet 494.'   
  
Alec interrupted her here 'Alec.'   
  
Jondy grinned, 'Sorry, shoulda asked. Zack, meet Alec. He was looking at my...' she waved a hand over her chest.'  
  
Zack glared at Alec, and then put a possessive arm around Jondy. He leaned in and kissed Max on the cheek. 'Nice to see you again Maxie.'  
  
Max hugged Zack. "Good to see you too, Zack. And you.. and Jondy... wasn't expecting that." Max turned to Krit. "Good to see you, Krit."  
  
"You too, Maxie."  
  
A voice came from behind Max, 'Hey what about me!'  
  
"Zane? Oh my god, how long has it been, big brother," Max said, hugging her brother tightly. "You're so tall!"  
  
Zane laughed, 'It happens Maxie. How are you?' he questioned  
  
"Yeah, I can't complain. I'm alive, which is a start," she shrugged, eyes turning to her two sisters who were quietly talking. "Syl," Max said and looked at the other figure. "B-Brin... you're alive."  
  
"Yeah. I'm out, and relatively unharmed," Brin smiled, leaning into Zane.  
  
Max stared. "And you two... and so, someone is going to tell me Syl and Krit are together as well?"  
  
"Unlikely," Syl said, giving Krit another Look of Death.  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Icy!' she announced. 'Who wants a drink?'  
  
"Me," Syl said quickly, noticing Alec. "Alec, was it? Hi. I'm Syl."  
  
Alec smiled at her, and stuck out his hand, 'Hi, um, I'm Alec...' he frowned. 'Obviously...and uh, I'm with Max.' he said.  
  
Syl frowned. "Damnit." She turned around. "Jondy, Alec's not gay but he's with Maxie. Do I still get to through myself off the Space Needle?"  
  
Jondy snorted, 'Nup. The deal was that if he was GAY you could jump. Otherwise, you're only left with the wheelie bin option.'   
  
Alec frowned, 'HEY! I'm not gay!'  
  
"We know," Syl sighed. "That's the problem. And I'm not taking the wheelie bin option, Jon."  
  
Alec frowned again, and looked at Max, 'How is me not being gay a problem?'  
  
" I have no idea, and I'm really not sure I want to know," Max said, watching her sisters pull out various bottles of alcohol. She turned to Zack. "What was that about?"  
  
Zack sighed, 'Long story, but short version is Krit and Syl were involved, Syl told Krit that she didn't feel the same way as him. Krit retaliated by sleeping with random and various hookers and sluts. Syl's upset, because she really does love him, and to top it off, on the way here, they stopped, had sex, and Krit called out his ex girl friends name.... and as for the gay part, well Jondy promised Syl that she could jump off the Space Needle is Alec was gay, cause he was her last resort......'  
  
Max nodded slowly. "Huh. Okay. Remind me not to ask anymore questions."  
  
Jondy looked up from the bottle of vodka that she was mixing with jelly and tequila and nodded, 'Probably a good idea...' she paused and looked down a the tray of shot glasses, 'Hey you guys have a fridge to set these in, right?'  
  
Max winced. "No, not yet. But on the bright side, we got the showers set up two days ago."  
  
Jondy pouted, 'Well how am I supposed to set the Jello Shots?!!?'  
  
Krit took one. "Just drink them now."  
  
Jondy grinned 'Ohhhhh, good idea!' She picked up a shot in each hand and in turn, threw them back. 'Cheers' she said.  
  
Brin took a tentative sip of hers. "Huh. That's not bad."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Duh! I'm like the Queen of Liquor Land!'  
  
Syl held her empty shot glass. "Ahh, my close personal friend, alcohol. Those really are good, Jon."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Good.' she announced, as she threw back 5 more in succession. '  
  
'Want one?' she asked Max.  
  
Max took one, looking at it and taking a small sip. "'Its nice, Jondy."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Sí, sé. ¡Syl, tiene otro! '  
  
Zack grinned, 'She jumps into Spanish when she starts drinking. It's quite amusing sometimes....'  
  
"Si si," Syl grinned, knocking back five more. "We so should have a pyjama party, Jon. I mean, all us girls are together."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Totally my sistah!' she slurred slightly. 'Maxie, tonight?'  
  
Max nodded. "Sure. Brinny?"  
  
Brin eyed Syl and Jondy and their speedy drinking. "Yes. I think it might be amusing."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Brin. Have another.......' she frowned looking at her glass, 'What's in these again?'  
  
"Alcohol," Syl said, her voice slightly slurred. "Tis all good."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'It's all good, all the time!'  
  
Max looked from her two drunk sisters to the sober members of her family. "Will either of them do something they'll regret?"  
  
Zack shrugged, 'You never know with Jondy....'  
  
Krit looked at his feet. "You better keep Syl away from guys tonight. She tends to get over friendly when she's plastered."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Well Kritty, We'll sen' her to you!' she said, waving her glass around.  
  
Syl punched Jondy on the arm. "As if. He can get stuffed; calling me Candy in the middle of the freeaking wilder-wilderness."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Owwie! Don't hit Syl! Didn't you get taught anything when you were young?!'  
  
"I was taught that there was no bird. . . and that you hit your enemy - and if you were suggest... suggest.. telling me to have sex with Krit, then you're the enemy person," Syl retorted, closing her eyes  
  
Jondy stuck her tongue out at Syl, 'Well bite me Sly! 'Cause I KNOW that you're in luvvvvvv with Kritty!'  
  
"Annnd I know you and Zackie and Jace had a threesome when you were in Mezzico."  
  
Krit, Brin and Max all stared at Zack. "You did WHAT?" Krit asked.  
  
Zack gulped, 'Ummmmmmmmmmm, so, how bout those Lakers huh?' he said, shuffling his feet.  
  
"Ooops," Syl mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Eh who cares!' she said, throwing back another shot. 'Here ya go Syl!' she said, handing Syl another drink.  
  
"Danke, my sister," Syl leant against Jondy's shoulder. "Did I ever tell you bout the Seattle thingy with Krittens?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Dunno....which time?'  
  
"The time before Krit and Maxie and Zackie and I made the Manticore labby-place go bang," Syl replied.  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nupya din't tell me bout that tiiiime.'  
  
"We were in Portland and I-I to-ally jumped Kritty's bones," Syl said drowsily. "And there was chocolate sauce and whipped cream stuff..."  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Ohhhhhhhhhh Whippy Creamy Stuff!' she turned slightly and looked at Zack, who was standing with the others, watching in amusement, 'Hey Zacky! Can we try whippy creamy stuff?' Zack shrugged and Jondy sighed, 'Eh, who needs him!' she announced. 'Wast the whippy creamy stuffy stuff fun Sylly?'  
  
"Best fun ev-er," Syl replied. "And you need a Polaroid cam-era."  
  
Jondy grinned 'Ohhhhhhhh FUN!' she laughed, and grabbed the bottle of tequila, and skulled half of what was left in one go, and passed it to Syl.  
  
Syl took the bottle, taking a few mouthfuls. "What did you do with Zackie, Jon-dy?"  
  
Jondy grinned, as she found the Vodka bottle, 'Well,' she said, as she struggled to pull the top off, 'Which time?'  
  
"An-y time," Syl said  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Well, there wast the time in ummmmm, Madried, when we used whip cream an d cherries and put them on ........ '  
  
Zane cut her off. 'Oh god, I BEG you not to finish that sentence!'  
  
"As do I," Max said. "That whole conversation was ... ugly. Can someone help me take them outside for some fresh air?"  
  
Zack nodded, 'I'll take Jondy.' he reached to help her up, but Jondy got to her feet, only stumbling once, and slurred, 'I canth walk by my self! I'm a transge... and transgenth. I'm a super person!' she announced, and stumbled towards the door, still clutching the vodka bottle to her side.  
  
Max helped Syl to her feet. "Come on Syl, you're very drunk," Max said, pulling Syl's hair from her face. "You and Jondy... I'm grossed out and amused at the same time."  
  
"Uh huh," Syl said, her eyes wide. "So, Maxie, didja ever do it with a Polaroid camera?"  
  
"Um" Max said. "Alec! Some help!"  
  
Alec grinned at Maxie from the sideline, 'Awww come on Maxie. Syl wants us to do it with a Polaroid Camera!'  
  
Syl nodded. "Uh huh. Or like Jon-dy and Zackie and Jace-y, you could have, like a camera and three people doing stuff to each other."  
  
Alec's eyes widened, 'And I think we've had enough of this conversation.' he took Syl by the arm and practically dragged her towards the door, 'Come on, Syl, time for some fresh air.'  
  
Jondy, who was leaning against the door, slugging back Vodka, while Zack unsuccessfully tried to get the bottle off her, yelled. "Y'know, freth air doesnth help. It's a mythh......'   
  
"Sex works," Syl announced. "Ya have sex and you wake up and you aren't drunk-like anymore. "  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Hey Zacky, wanna try thath out?!?!' she said, and then turned to Krit. 'Kritty!' she announced, putting an arm around him, 'You go wif Sylly1'  
  
Syl looked up at Krit, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sowwy I was such a bitch about having sex with you..." she said, kissing him.  
  
Krit had no protests about what Syl was doing with her mouth (or her hands) but pushed her away. "You'll hate me if I let you go any further Syl. I mean, you'll hate me even more than you already do. You stay outside with Alec and Zack and Jondy, and you'll feel better, okay?"  
  
Jondy gasped, and glared at Krit, 'You're EVIL! Everyone stay away from Evil Krit.'  
  
"Jondy, I'm not evil. Zack's not going to have sex with you, when you're drunk, are you Zack?" Krit looked at Zack.  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Probably.....' he stopped at the looks people were giving him, 'What?!?!? She can be very forceful!'  
  
"Zack, you're CO and you're at least a head taller than she is!" Krit argued. "You can take her; specially if she's intoxicated."  
  
Zack shook his head, 'Krit, you haven't seen her once she gets an idea in her head.... I mean, you saw me try to get that bottle away form her!'  
  
Krit glared. "If I can't take advantage of Syl, you can't sleep with Jondy."  
  
Zack frowned, 'But I'm dating Jondy!'  
  
"And you can take 'vantage of me Krit," Syl mumbled into his jacket. "Its real easy."  
  
Krit looked at Zack. "So?"  
  
Zack sighed, 'Fine..... Jondy, lets go get you into the shower, and then into bed, okay?'  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yups, yups!'  
  
Krit turned back to Syl. "We better get you a shower as well," he said, his arm around her.  
  
"I lurve you, Krit," Syl said breathlessly. "You gonna take vantage of me? I got a Polaroid in my bag…"  
  
"I think we'd better make sure that's a cold shower," Krit muttered. "Look, Syl, if you still feel the same way in the sobering light of day, come and find me, okay?" She looked up at him, a vacant smile on her face. "Brin, some help!"  
  
Brin, laughing to herself, walked over to where Syl was wrapped around Krit. "Come on Syl," she said. "Maxie, is there anywhere these two can crash?"  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah. There's a building down to the left, where there is a few abandoned apartments. Alec will show you; I need to call Logan."  
  
Meanwhile, Zack was wrestling Jondy for the Vodka bottle. 'Come on Jon! Give it to me!'  
  
Jondy stopped, and smirked at him, 'Oh I'll give it to you baby!'  
  
Zack grunted and rolled his eyes, 'Come on Jay, you don't want this to be a re-make of the UCLA Grad Ball, do you?'  
  
Jondy paused, and grinned 'That was………' she stopped, and frowned. 'What happened?'  
  
Zack smirked, 'Remember how, they told you that it was important for a person to be   
  
properly presented with their Graduate Certificate….'  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Ugh.'  
  
Zack continued, 'And how every med student dreams of that day….'  
  
'Agh.'  
  
Zack snorted, 'And how there'd be flowers…'  
  
Jondy made a face, 'Oh Lord….'  
  
'And music…..'  
  
Jondy gasped, 'Please….'  
  
'And cake…..' Zack said.  
  
Jondy paused, and smiled, 'Oh yeah, the cake was actually pretty good…'  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, 'Come on, gimmie the bottle.'  
  
Jondy glared at him ,'Nuh uh! You fink you can distra… distraa… you fink you can….. NO!' she yelled, running in the opposite direction.  
  
Zack sighed, 'Here we go again….  
  
Brin gripped Syl's arms to keep Syl from completely losing her balance. "I don't wanna have a shower," Syl whined.  
  
"You have to," Brin said. "You'll shower and you'll sober up; hopefully."  
  
Syl shook her head. "Only if Krit does it with me," she insisted, looking her sister directly in the eyes. "I love him."  
  
"We know, Syl," Brin said, grinning at a very red Krit.  
  
Jondy staggered over to them, with Zack chasing after her, 'Sylly!' she announced, throwing her arms around her sister.  
  
"Jon-dy! Brinny's making me have a shower without my Krit," Syl said tearfully.  
  
Jondy gasped, 'No!' she turned to Brin, 'Brinny! That's noth fairy!' she paused and considered what she'd said, 'Ohhhhhh Fairys! I always wanthed to be a fairy! I have a tattoooo of a fairy on my..…"   
  
Zack grimiced, and cut her off, 'Jon, I'm sure that no one wants to know where the fairy is....'   
  
"I wanna get a tattoooo," Syl said. "A flutterby..."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Yeah! I wanna flutterby too!' she frowned, 'That sounds funny!' and she started spinning in circles, yelling, 'Flutterby! Flutterby!'  
  
"Okay, Zack, they need a cold shower," Brin said, shaking her head. "The vodka in that bottle is almost gone... and what Grad ball were you talking about?"  
  
Zack glanced at Jondy, before answering Brin's question. 'Jondy decided that, never mind the fact that Manticore could've been watching her, she'd do her own thing. So she finished high school in record time, and graduated from Med School and dragged me along to the Graduation Ball....'  
  
"And she got drunk?" Brin asked. "Alec, point us in the direction of some bathrooms."  
  
Zack grabbed Jondy's arm, as she started spinning again, 'Yeah. She had a little TOO much fun.'   
  
"B-Brin," Krit called. Not that he sounded particularly worried or upset. Syl had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him passionately. "She is so going to hate me tomorrow."  
  
"In a big way," Brin agreed, trying to get control over her sister.  
  
Jondy started jumping up and down, clapping her hands and yelling, 'Go Sylly! Go Sylly!'  
  
Brin realised that Syl's hands were doing things that ... Brin didn't want to think about. "I'm sorry, Syl," Brin sighed and delivered a sharp blow to the back of Syl's head, successfully knocking Syl out.  
  
Zane, who was watching from the sidelines, frowned, 'Ouch!'  
  
Krit looked sulkily at Brin. "I was enjoying that."  
  
"I'm sure you were," Brin said wryly. "Pick her up, while I settle Jondy down."  
  
Over near Zack, who'd given up, Jondy was dancing, and singing into her now empty Vodka bottle, 'Cause I'm wiiith youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....'  
  
"Jondy," Brin said. As Jondy span around to face Brin, Brin punched her in the head, hoping to knock her out.  
  
Jondy staggered backwards, and glared at Brin, 'Owie Owie Owie!' she yelled, running over to Zack, clutching her head in pain. 'Zacky! She... she.. SHE PUNCHED ME!' she said, bursting into tears.  
  
Brin looked at Zack and shrugged. "You obviously were just going to wait until she jumped you. I take a different approach. Now, either I knock her out, or you knock her out."  
  
Zack sighed, 'Look, I'll just go stick her in the shower, kay?'  
  
Brin nodded. "Take Syl with you and let her sleep it off. Man, how much alcohol did Syl bring?"  
  
Zack laughed, 'Brin, that was like a tenth of SYL's supply. Jondy has double of what Syl had...'  
  
"We better work out how to restrict their alcohol intake a day or they'll just... explode," Brin said  
  
Zack nodded, 'How bout, once we get them in the showers.....' he looked at Syl, 'Or in a bed to sober up, we take half their alcohol... they might not notice.' he said sceptically, looking at Jondy, who was now sitting on the ground, playing with ants.  
  
"Definately," Brin said. "They'll both bruise after the whack I gave them. They are going to be so mad tomorrow."  
  
Zack winced, 'Hey, as long as they know it was all you, and not me.....'  
  
"If I'm going down, you're coming with me," Brin smiled sweetly  
  
Zack glared at her, 'That's not fair!'  
  
"Zack, think about it. When has life ever been fair?"  
  
Zack frowned, 'Good point........ but you're still taking all the blame for the bruises.'  
  
Brin rolled her eyes. "Well then, you can protect Krit from Syl."  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Eh, Krit doesn't need protecting... In fact he probably earned brownie points today, not taking advantage of her.'  
  
Brin shrugged. "True. Come on, we better take these two off to sober up."  
  
Zack nodded, 'Yeah.' he picked Jondy up, who squealed, and yelled, 'Piggy back! Piggy back!'  
  
Syl shifted in Krit's arms. "I wanna piggy back," she mumbled, still half unconscious  
  
"Back to sleep, Syl," Brin patted her sister's head.   
  
Jondy frowned, 'Sylly no play?'  
  
"Sylly," Brin began, and rolled her eyes, "Syl's sleeping now, Jondy. Dont you want to sleep?  
  
Jondy pouted ,'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Wanna PLAY!'  
  
Brin glared at Jondy. "I'll make you 'sleep'," Brin threatened. "Zack, what do you usually do when she's this... plastered?"  
  
Zack shrugged, 'Either drink with her, or ignore her, cause that way, she starts making up imaginary friends and plays with them...'  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Therrrpy's fun!'  
  
Then Brin paused. "What do you two do when you're both this drunk?"  
  
Zack winked, 'You DO not want to know.'  
  
Brin winced. "Okay. Well... agh, I don't know."  
  
Zack grinned, and put Jondy down. 'Hey Zane, a little help here?' Zane wandered over, and helped Zack lift Jondy onto his back.   
  
Jondy grinned, and kicked Zack in the side, 'Go Horsie Go!'  
  
"Oh my god," Max said, her mouth opening at the sight of Jondy and Zack. "Where was that camera that Syl mentioned? This would be perfect bribery material - or for their wedding."  
  
Zane grinned, 'Already thought of that.' he said waving the camera in Max's direction. 'catch Maxie.'  
  
Max grinned, and held the camera up to where Jondy and her 'horsie' Zack were pacing in the doorway. "Smile, Zackie," Max held the camera up, quickly snapping two shots.  
  
Zack turned and glared at her, 'I will SO get you back for that!' he said. And Jondy grinned and waved, 'More piccys Maxie!'  
  
Max began laughing. "Oh, Zackie, but your girlfriend wants more - for the photo album."  
  
Zack smirked, 'If you take one more photo... I'll..... I'll.…"  
  
"You'll what, Zack?" Max smiled angelically. "Jondy, Zack does a brilliant rendition of 'Rubber Ducky'."  
  
Jondy's eyes lit up! 'Rubber Buckies!' she squealed, 'Zacky! Sing me the song!'  
  
Max was crying she was laughing so hard. "Syl will hate herself for missing this."  
  
Jondy was still bouncing on Zack's back, while Zack was glaring at Max. But soon, Jondy's begging and pouting got too much, and he started singing, ' Oh Rubber Ducky, you're the one... you make bath time so much...' Here, Jondy frowned at him,a nd vut him off, 'Zacky! You forgot the talkin' part first!' she said, pouting. Zack sighed, 'Well here I am in my tubby again. And my tubbies all filled with water and nice fluffy suds....'  
  
Max could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard. Big macho Zack singing 'Rubber Ducky.'  
  
Krit was laughing at Zack's inpromptu preformance as well, when Syl came too, her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. It would've been a great moment, except...  
  
"You've gotta sing too, Krit," Syl said in a loud voice.  
  
"Noo I don't, this is Zack's solo," Krit said quickly.  
  
"Yes you do," Syl insisted.  
  
"No... Zack would be mad if I sang with him," Krit said, eyes wide with fear.  
  
Zack paused just after 'Rubber Ducky I'm awfullY fond of you....row row row the boat...Rubber Ducky you're my very best friend it's true, oh every day when I make my way to the tubby...' and glared at Krit, 'Oh, I wouldn't object.'  
  
"Jondy, you wouldn't let Zack kill me, would you?" Krit smiled at his sister.  
  
Jondy frowned as if she was deeply considering soemthing, adn hten grinned at Krit, 'If you don't sing withf him.......... Sylly, make Kritty sing!'  
  
"Yes Kritty," Syl said, nuzzling his neck. "Sing wiff Zackie."  
  
Krit gave his sober siblings a terrified look. "Um, okay..." And he took a deeps breath.   
  
"Rubber ducky, you're..."Then he paused. "How the hell does this song go?"  
  
Krit sighed and joined in. "Rubber Ducky, joy of joys, when i squeeze you, you make noise. rubber ducky, you're my very best friend it's true! oh everyday, when i make my way to the tubby, i find a little fella, who's cute and yella' and chubby...ruba dub dubby." His traitorous siblings were absolutely hysterical, and Max had the bloody Polaroid, but Syl was gazing at him in utter adoration.  
  
ZAne was practically on the floor, laughing his ass off, when Jondy gazed at him, and smiled sweetly. His eyes bulged and he shook his head, 'Oh no. No!' Jondy grinned, 'Make Zaney sing too Brinny!'  
  
"And Alec!" Syl said, grinning at Alec, who had gone pale in fear. "Sing!"  
  
Alec shook his head, 'No way!'  
  
Syl whimpered. "Kritty, make Alec sing. For me." she smiled angelically.  
  
Krit looked at Alec. "Sing or I'll disembowel you. You too Zane."  
  
Alec looked terrified, and quickyl started singing, 'Rubber Ducky..... you make bath time so much fun....... I don't know the words!'   
  
Jondy paused in her clapping, and looked at him, and smiled, 'We can make them sing a new song!' she announced to Syl 'I wanna hear teh Sesme' Street song!'  
  
"Yeah!" Syl grinned. "Kritty used to watch Sesame Street cause he likes Grover! Sing that, Krit!"  
  
Zack growled under his breath, and then sighed and looked at Krit, 'You start.'  
  
Krit sighed, wondering if this was all worth it. Would Syl even remember what was happening come soberity? He sighed. "Sunny Day, sweeping the clouds away, on my way to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street. Come and play, everything's A-OK..." He sang, completely off key.  
  
Jodny frowned, 'Zacky sing now too!' Zack glared at her momentarily, but stopped when she pouted, 'Fiiine.' he growled, 'Friendly neighbours, that we will meet, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street. It's a magic carpet ride, every door will open wide, to happy people like you, happy people like, what a beautiful, sunny days, sweeping the clouds away, on my way to where the air is sweet, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street........'  
  
Zack stopped, and glared at Max, Brin and Alec and Zane (who'd stopped singing) who were all on the floor, laughing at him and Krit. He sighed, and spoke over his shoulder to Jondy, 'Come on Jay, time for a shower now.' and before she could complain, he said, 'And Syl and Krit can come too, and we'll sing a song.' Jondy grinned, and sighed, 'New song.' she announced, ' I wanna hear Catpin Plan It!' Syl smiled,a nd nodded,   
  
'Yups Yups Yups! Catpin Plan It ROCKS MY SOCKS!' she announced, 'Kritty sing!' Krit sighed and looked at Zack, and as they walked out, leaving the others still laughing, on the florr, the beginning words were heard coming from Zack's mouth, 'By your power's combined, I AM Captin Planet!' and then Krit joined in, 'Captain Planet, he's our hero, Gonna take pollution down to zero, He's our powers magnified, And he's fighting on the planet side.......'  
  
____________________________  
  
AN: So, how was that? Let us know but clicking the funky button! 


	7. All Tied Up

AN: Lexie: This has been very quickly editted when I realised how long it's been since we updated. Thank you so much for the reviews, and for those of you who are reading but not reviewing ... please?  
  
----  
  
Syl groaned. Ow. Ow. Ow. She felt like she had a concussion. Ow. What ow had ow happened ow last ow night ow? She sat up slowly - why was the world spinning? - and brushed her hair out of her eyes. And her eyes landed on Jondy... "Oh dear god."  
  
Jondy woke to the sound of Syl groaning. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Syl hovering above her. She frowned. She hadn't.... Oh god..... and then when Zack walked in, carrying two cups of coffee, Jondy screamed.  
  
Syl flopped back on the bed, her hands over her eyes. "Why did anyone ever invent light?" she moaned. "And why, Zack, were you performing the Rubber Ducky Song?"  
  
Zack blushed, 'Damn it.' he muttered, 'I was hoping you wouldn't remember that!' Jondy pulled a pillow over her head, 'WHY, oh god why, were' you performing a song while we were..... you know....'  
  
Syl opened her eyes. "We were what?"  
  
Zack frowned, 'As far as I knew, you two were the only ones going weird things.....' Jondy gasped, 'that just makes it worse!' she wailed  
  
"And Krit was totally enjoying watching us, too," Syl said darkly  
  
Jondy sat up so quickly, that she fell off the bed, 'Whoa! Wait, what exactly were we doing?!?!'  
  
"We were downstairs and we were just doing weird things together," Syl said. "Why? Don't you remember?"  
  
Jondy groaned from her new position on the floor, 'Wait, and you're okay with this?' she asked, looking from Zack to Syl.  
  
"We were drunk; other than the mocking, it's excusable," Syl shrugged  
  
Jondy flopped backwards onto the floor, banging her head on the table leg on the way down. 'Ow.' she complained, 'Oh godddddddddddddddd.' she wailed  
  
Syl rolled onto her side. "Jon, it's okay. What I remember; I'm okay with that. We. were. plastered," Syl said, rubbing her aching head.  
  
Jondy sat up straight, 'But in the car... when you said...' she frowned, 'I thought you were kidding.'  
  
"About what?" Syl looked confused  
  
'The whole.... girl girl thing....' Jondy said, starting to confuse herself. 'Wait, what were we doing last night?'  
  
Syl exchanged a wide eyed look with Zack. "Wow... maybe I remembered wrong... we didn't... did we?"  
  
ZAck shrugged, 'God knows what you two got up to once me and Krit left.' Jondy groaned again, 'You TWO as well!!!"  
  
"Krit..." Syl murmured. "Stupid ass was all over me last night... I'll kill his advantage-taking ass... does he have no soul... and i don't remember anything after Krit sang us the Spice Girls song... so did we?"  
  
Jondy nodded ,'Yeah, did we?' she asked Zack.   
  
"Screw each other senseless?" Syl replied, rubbing a sore spot on the back of her head. "Ow."  
  
Zack frowned, 'Well, if you did, I wasn't here for it.'   
  
Syl relaxed. "So no one heard anything?" she asked  
  
Zack frowned, 'You mean, other than five renditions of Rubber Ducky, and 7 Spice Girls songs, no...'  
  
"Good," Syl said, relaxing. "We didn't do anything, Jondy. Though I'm annoyed I missed the obvious fun that came with you singing, Zack. And Jondy, you've got a huge bruise on your face."  
  
Jondy sighed in relief, 'Thank God....' she peered at Syl's face. So have you.'  
  
"Huh. How did we get bruises?" Syl turned to Zack  
  
Zack winced, 'Ummm, well, you see.....' he edged towards the door, 'You might ah, wanna ask Brin about that.' And with that, he ran out the door.  
  
"I'll kill Krit, you kill Brin?" Syl offered.  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Sure... although, I have a pretty clear memory of Krit being very... well controlled.'  
  
"You don't know where his hands were" Syl said darkly. "Where can I find a gun?"  
  
Jondy's eyes widened, 'Ahhhh, how bout we just, ahh...... kick his ass?'  
  
"Because I wanna scare him. And besides, he can take me," Syl shrugged.  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Kay.....' she frowned, 'I am I making this up, or did I drink a whole bottle of Vodka?'  
  
"That is a possibility... did I spill about your Mexico thing?" Syl asked, confused.  
  
Jondy frowned. 'Possibly. I DO remember a lot of laughing...... you and Krit used whipped cream!?!?!?!?!?!?' she asked in amazement.  
  
Syl blushed. "Did I over share again?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'I think so...... although I have a strange feeling, that I did as well.....'  
  
"Other than the Mexico thing - which was my fault, I think you mentioned cherries," Syl said  
  
Jondy scrunched her nose up, 'Ewwwww I hate cherries!'  
  
"Huh... and I kept suggesting people use my Polaroid camera during sex," Syl winced  
  
Jondy started cracking up, 'OMG! The camera....... Max used it while Zack and Krit were giving us piggy back rides......... and singing Rubber Ducky!'  
  
Syl laughed. "I am so going to go and find some aspirin. And find Max and those photos."  
  
Jondy winced as she sat up. 'Owie. Light... and gravity. What idiots invented those?'  
  
"Some one who obviously hasn't experienced the joys of alcohol," Syl said, sipping some of the coffee that Zack had brought up.  
  
Jondy slowly stood up and shook her head slightly, 'OK. I think I can make it to the kitchen bench.'  
  
"That's a start. Having an aim helps. My aim is to beat Krit's ass. If you have an aim, gravity is no longer an issue," Syl offered  
  
Jondy got half way to the counter and slid down the wall. She turned and made a face at Syl, 'Oh believe me, gravity is still an issue.'  
  
Syl offered Jondy a hand. "Stand up and have some coffee; so, obviously you and Zack... didn't last night. Cause I remember Krit and Zack arguing about Krit taking advantage of me."  
  
Jondy winced as she was suddenly vertical again. 'Ohhhhhh the pain.' she winged. 'Sylly, make it go away...' she said, leaning her head on Syl's shoulder.  
  
Syl played with a lock of hair. "I know. And if we're lucky, the sunlight will go away. As will gravity. Ugh, why didn't Zack bring us up some aspirin?"  
  
Jondy frowned, and looked in the a cabinet, 'He did.... or someone did.' she said, passing the bottle to Syl. She paused, and then said, 'How will gravity go away?'  
  
"Well," Syl looked thoughtful. "We could drink more and then everything would seem better I suppose." Syl threw a handful of aspirin in her mouth and drank the rest of her coffee and winced at the pounding in her mind. "Ow. Second thoughts, I'm not going to drink anything but coffee and water for the rest of my life."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'And Diet Coke..... always diet coke...'  
  
Syl wrinkled her nose. "Coke? Diet coke... Every time someone mentions Coke I think of the time Krit got my plastered on coke and bourbon and we ended up..." Syl froze. "Gotta go, need food."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Wait for me!' she said walking with a slight wobble, out the door, behind Syl.  
  
Syl waited for Jondy to catch up. "I hope these people have loads of food. I'm starving," she complained.  
  
Jondy made a face, 'How can you even THINK about food, after last night?!?!'  
  
"Easy. My stomach is empty. Very empty; I remember the puking," Syl made a face. "And I enjoy eating."  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Hey, I enjoy eating as much as the next person.....' she paused, 'Except maybe anorexics..... cause they don't enjoy eating right?'  
  
"No. They like, have food and eat it and then puke it up and stuff," Syl nodded. "I don't think being an anorexic would be much fun."  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nuh uh, that's bulimics....... anorexic's don't eat at all.'  
  
"Oh. Huh. I never knew the difference until today," Syl shrugged.  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Well, like they say, you learn something knew every day....'  
  
Syl nodded, as they walked into the main hall, where her eyes suddenly narrowed; Krit was on the couch, talking to the others. "Excuse me while I give Krit a sound beating."  
  
Jondy winced and nodded, 'Yeah. I'll just h, go over there....' she gestured vaguely in the direction of Zack, and watched Syl march over to Krit.  
  
"You ASS!" Syl yelled, punching Krit in the face. "I was PLASTERED. And you TOOK ADVANTAGE OF me!"  
  
Krit, holding his eyes now, glanced at her with an injured look. "I did no such thing. I was good. I didn't take any vantage of you! Zane? Zack? Help?"  
  
Zane, who'd been standing with Brin, discussing the logics of brain steam manipulation, winced when he saw the force with which Syl hit Krit. 'Ouch!' he said through his teeth. He looked at Brin, and nodded towards Krit, 'I'll just be, ah, going over there....'  
  
Brin nodded, looking over with concern. "Remember, Krit was evil to her yesterday. But, jeez," Brin winced as Syl hit Krit again, "She doesn't have to use her killer instinct."  
  
Zane nodded and walked over to Syl and Krit, 'Things okay over here?' he asked.  
  
"Zane. I've been saved by Zane," Krit leapt to his feet, putting Zane in between him and Syl. "She's hitting me - hard. And it hurts. She's meant to be hung over."  
  
"Being hung over just makes me hit harder," Syl growled  
  
Zane winced as a misplaced punch hit him in the arm. 'Hey!' he said to Syl, 'Okay, seriously, what's the problem?'  
  
Syl looked at Zane with wide eyed disbelief. "I'm hung over. Last night, I quite distinctively remember Krit's hands doing things they *shouldn't* have been doing and he said Candy's name. I have pent up anger. I am now releasing this anger."  
  
Zane shook his head, 'Um, hate to like interrupt the beating, but wasn't it yesterday morning... rather than night, that he said Candy's name?'  
  
"Minor detail," Syl said, attempting to kick Krit.  
  
"That's cheating," Krit said, smirking  
  
Zane grunted, 'Hey! Still in the middle here!'  
  
"You'll be an unavoidable casualty in a second," Syl snapped  
  
'Not if I can avoid it.' Zane said, grabbing Syl in a headlock, and yelling at Zack, 'Zack! Get your add over here NOW!'   
  
Zack came running over with Jondy following close behind. 'Yup?' Zack answered with a mouthful of donut.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes at him, 'Grab Krit he said.' And before Krit could react, Zack had grabbed him, and Jondy had been sent to get rope.  
  
'Now,' Zane said, as he tightened the rope's around Syl and Krit's ankles. 'You two are staying here until you either talk this whole thing out, or kiss and make up…' he paused at the glares that were sent in his direction, 'And mean it!'  
  
"This is not happening," Syl said. "I CANNOT believe you are doing this to ME, ZANE! And YOU, ZACK! You are NEVER going to hear the end of the Rubber Ducky Incident NOW."  
  
Zack just smiled at Syl, and nodded 'So? Everyone who matters, SAW the Rubber Ducky incident....'  
  
"Logan Cale didn't, neither did Jace," Syl threatened. "I'm sure Miracle Boy would get a kick out of those pictures."  
  
"Shut up Syl," Krit retorted. "This is your fault. If you'd taken your anger out on an innocent wall like your brother, we wouldn't be inventing a new type of bondage."  
  
"MY FAULT!" Syl glared at him. "You think this is MY FAULT you undesirable PRICK. You NOT ONLY called out YOUR ex's NAME while you were having sex with ME, but last night, when I was freaking PLASTERED, you were groping at my ass! Did Lydecker forget to add brain cells to you Krit, because in my world, that means this is YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"YOU are so much like ZACK it would be amusing if it wasn't so fucking SAD," Krit yelled back, pulling against the ropes. "MAYBE if you were willing to consider a RELATIONSHIP between us, I wouldn't have been such a PRICK. You've got the emotional accessibility of a BRICK, SYL!"  
  
Zack winced, 'Hey! How is being like me sad?!?!!? That's hardly fair.... I mean, I'm not sad.... am I?' he asked, turning to Zane.   
  
Zane shrugged, 'Dude, I dunno. As long as how one hits me again,' he said as he glared at Syl, 'Or calls me sad, I'm purely observing.' Zack pouted slightly, and turned to Jondy, 'Jay? Am I sad?'   
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'The more you ask that question he sadder you become....'  
  
Syl shook her head. "Be freaking practical, Krit. If we had anything, we'd end up killing each other! It wouldn't be practical! It would've ended badly! Hell, it ended badly when we DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING!"  
  
Krit shot Syl a venomous glare. "We did. I know we did. Things always turn out okay in the end, Syl; if things aren't okay, then it's not the end. Obviously we're not okay, so obviously whatever we have ISN'T OVER."  
  
Syl blinked. "You're a TEENAGE BOY. LUST is your MIDDLE FREAKING NAME. Leave me OUT OF YOUR HORMONAL pursuits, for god's sake!"  
  
"Syl," Krit shook his head. "I love you. I will always love you. I don't understand why you don't want to actually consider a relationship. Maybe its because you're a bitch; I honestly don't know. But I do love you. And anything that happened last night was because for a moment I could pretend you loved me. I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to make you so mad."  
  
Syl froze, her resolve softening. "Okay. I won't beat your ass," she said quietly. "But..."  
  
Krit nodded. "I get it. Friends."  
  
Syl nodded. "Deal. Now for god's sake, SOMEBODY untie US."  
  
Zane shrugged, 'I dunno..... do you promise to be nice?'  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'To everyone.........' she looked at Zane, who was looking as her questioningly, 'Hey, we gotta cover our backs too. May as well do it while they're tied up..'  
  
Syl rolled her eyes. "Only if I can have food."  
  
Zack nodded, 'That's a fair bargain, but I feel like I need something else........' he paused. No one said anything. He glared, Oh come on guys! One joke, and you DON'T get it?!?! Of TV...that Ad???' He frowned, 'Damn it.'  
  
"Untie us," Krit said. "Now."  
  
Jondy tilted her head. 'Sure.' she stepped towards him 'Wait a second. Is there anything else we could possibly gain out of this?'  
  
Syl looked at Jondy. "I have a gun upstairs. And you have to sleep sometime. Untie me."  
  
Jondy smiled sweetly at Syl, 'Now now Sylly, you promised to be nice.' she sighed, 'Fine. This was getting boring anyway.' She walked over and untied first Syl and then Krit.  
  
"Finally," Syl said, leaping to her feet. "If anyone wants me, I'll be eating my way through TC's food supplies." And she spun on her heal, walking towards the kitchens.  
  
Krit watched her go, looking like a puppy who had just been kicked. "I'm never going to hook up with her, am I?"  
  
Zane shrugged, 'Dunno. Slightly higher chance now that before though.'  
  
"We were having random sex before. Now we're ... meh.. sort of," Krit ran his fingers through his hair. "Girls suck."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Hey! We do not!' she paused..... and sniggered, 'Except on certain occasions....'  
  
Krit winced. "Thanks Jon. That was an over share. Fine, Girls are evil."  
  
Jondy stuck her tongue out, 'Are not! You're Evil!' she announced, and then turned around and marched off in the direction Syl had gone, 'I'm going to eat.'  
  
Krit walked over to where Brin had been watching, and flopped into a chair.  
  
"That was interesting. That was material for your 21st, Krit," Brin smiled angelically.  
  
"Thanks Brinny," Krit said frowning. "Seriously Zane, how did you get Brin?"  
  
Zane shrugged and frowned, 'She turned up and........ ' he paused and looked at Brin, 'Hey HOW did I get you?!?'  
  
"Drunken heat cycle. We decided we'd see where it went," Brin said, smiling as she examined the ends of her hair  
  
Zane nodded, 'Right... I have a vague memory of that.'  
  
"Huh," Krit said. "I wonder when Syl goes into heat..."  
  
"Lets not go there," Brin said quickly. "Not a good plan. Your best bet is to ask Zack and Jondy to put in a good word for you - they're closest to her."  
  
Krit nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Zane nodded. 'Yeah.'  
  
----  
  
AN: Hehe, cool. And if you love X5 fan fiction - or Jondy fiction, please sign up at our fanlistings!   
  
http://www.twisted-logic.com/misfit and http://www.geocities.com/jaceyjondy  
  



	8. Tattoos

AN: Lexie here, I decided to make a spontaneous update. This chapter gets slightly dirtier than the rest. Seriously, Jacey and  
  
I have the dirtiest minds. Anyway, here is chapter 8. We love reviews to death (they inspire us to write more).  
  
(Editted 21/09/03 for spelling and grammar =)  
  
---  
  
Jondy turned and looked at Syl, and said, 'Mmph, rosch et em bach?' through a mouthful of cake,  
  
"And in English..." Syl asked, as she ate her way through a box of only slightly stale doughnuts  
  
Jondy sighed, 'God, and you call yourself a genius. I asked if you still had feelings for Krit.'  
  
Syl looked at her doughnut. "Yeah, I do. I don't know exactly how I feel, but... I haven't jumped his bones five times in a year not to have feelings for him," she blushed  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey, I jumped Mike's bones 5 times in a month and I didn't have feelings for him…'  
  
"True," Syl shrugged. "But I like Krit. He's hot and … its just lust and I wouldn't want us to ever be 'exes'. It'd ruin everything."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Hon, you're already 'exes'... you still want him. I say, go for it.' she said, as she pulled a jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet.  
  
Syl grabbed a can of Pepsi from the table. "We clash. I've spent so long convincing myself this wouldn't work; I'm not going to give in now. Krit can find himself a nice girl that isn't me."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Your choice.' she muttered, as she spread a generous amount of jelly on top of the peanut butter.  
  
Syl grabbed a can of Pepsi from the table. "We clash. I've spent so long convincing myself this wouldn't work; I'm not going to give in now. Krit can find himself a nice girl that isn't me."  
  
Jondy snorted, 'Like Candy?'  
  
"If Candy is what 'floats his boat', then Candy it can be," Syl agreed flatly  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Your choice.' she muttered, as she spread a generous amount of jelly on top of the peanut butter.  
  
"So, what's happening with you and Zack?" Syl asked, nibbling on another doughnut  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'I dunno. Happily together?'  
  
"And …" Syl said.  
  
'And the sex is good?' Jondy said questioningly  
  
"Again with the over sharing," Syl said. "And if you're having threesomes, yeah, that would be a given. Nothing else?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'we aren't 'having' threesomes. We had one. Had, being the word of the month…' she paused, 'And … I think, well I know, I'm in love with him.'  
  
Syl's face lit up. "Sooo, any plans involving a white dress that I should know about?"  
  
Jondy smiled, 'who knows. If he asked, I wouldn't say know, but I'm not gonna push it.'  
  
"I will, on your behalf," Syl offered, grinning.   
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nah. Beside's I predict that the next lot of wedding bells around here will be for Brinny and Zane...'  
  
"Brinny? And Zane? They only hooked up ... yesterday!" Syl dropped her doughnut. "Or have I missed something?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Well then, I'm gonna assume that you missed the whole 'we were together before' thing...' she grinned, 'Besides, last night, I wasn't TOO drunk to notice Brin and Zane run past the apartment door, in a flurry of falling clothes…'  
  
Syl's eyes widened. "I think I must've passed out by then... wow... wow… a lot... wow."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yeah.... wow.'  
  
"And Max and Alec? Wow. I thought Max was going out with that Logan Cale dude," Syl said, pulling out the jar of Nutella and eating it with a spoon.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'No clue...' she grinned, 'Let's ask Maxie!'  
  
"Ask me what," Max walked in, her dark hair in a ponytail.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Why you aren't hooked up with rich boy?'  
  
"Virus that Manticore put it me preventing me from touching him," Max said, sitting down beside her sisters.  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Ugh. That's gotta suck… but you're happy with Alec?'  
  
"Yeah... it's still kinda new and all," Max said. "But I think I'm happy."  
  
Syl smiled. "Happy is good."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yups! Happy rocks my socks!'  
  
"You're not wearing any socks," Syl said  
  
Jondy frowned and looked at her feet, 'Huh. I'll re-phrase. Happy would rock my socks if I was wearing socks, but since I'm not wearing any socks - as Syl so kindly pointed out, happy rocks my world.'  
  
"Exactly," Syl smiled. "Hey... do you know what I wanna do?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yup! Drink!'  
  
"No! Well, get slightly drunk and go and get a tattoo. Or just get a tattoo. I want a tattoo," Syl said. "How bout you Maxie? Get Alec's name tattooed somewhere unmentionable?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'I wanna butterfly tattoo on my ankle!'  
  
"I'll get Krit's name tattooed on my ass," Syl grinned. "Just to confuse him some more... or a butterfly. Or a star."  
  
Max gaped at her sisters. "Alec's name tattooed the where and what now?"  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Alec's name tattooed wherever you feel is appropriate...' she paused, 'Or get a butterfly like me... why do I feel an amazing urge to call it a 'flutterby'?'  
  
Max sniggered. "Well last night, after you almost shared where you have a fairy tattoo, Syl decided she wanted a flutterby tattoo. And you seemed to think that was a plan."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'Oh god... I told... about the fairy?'  
  
"Hey, I still don't know the location... Zack shut you up before you scarred us all for life," Max said, munching on an apple.  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Oh thank god!'  
  
"So, tattoos?" Syl asked. "Now?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Definitely!'  
  
"What about Brin? And are we asking the guys?" Max asked unsurely  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Brin can come... but the guy's can't.'  
  
"This is girl time. They can have time to do whatever guys do when they feel the need to bond," Syl said, getting up to inform Brin of the plan.  
  
Jondy smiled wisely, 'They drink beer and watch games on TV!' she announced  
  
"Zack and Krit used to have marathon Xbox battles," Syl called over her shoulder. "Then they used to get pissed off with each other."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Eh, they still do that.'  
  
Syl went out to where Brin and the guys were playing Dirty Scrabble. "Brinny, come on. Max, Jondy, you and me are going to get tattoos," Syl said, tugging on her sister's arm.  
  
Brin looked up like she was mad "Have you and Jondy been drinking again?"  
  
"No. It's like bonding. The guys can drink and watch televised sports while we get ink injected under our skin."  
  
Brin nodded. "Cool."  
  
Jondy and Max soon followed, 'Yup!' Jondy announced, 'Time for tattooing ness... is that a word?'  
  
"It is now," Max grinned. "Later everyone."  
  
Zane and Zack both looked up and grunted and then Zack said, 'OK, so playing dirty scrabble by ourselves is slightly lame ... and gay, kinda.'  
  
Jondy frowned, 'OK, so I get the whole wanting a butterfly or name on your ass, but are we sure that we want to like, give ourselves another, like marking...' she looked around, making sure no one was listening, ' I mean, we already have the barcodes…'  
  
Syl shrugged. "Positive. I've wanted one since I was thirteen, but Zack wouldn't let me till I was legal."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Well if you're sure... let's do this!'  
  
Brin nodded. "I want a daisy on my back."  
  
"I'm going to have two," Syl said, with a grin, looking over the samples. "A butterfly on my hip and ... a star on my back!"  
  
Max looked at the samples, very pale.  
  
Jondy smiled, 'I wanna butterfly on my ankle, and hey! Syl, you totally stole my idea!' she pouted, 'I wanted a star on MY back!' she turned and looked in Syl's direction and noticed Max, 'Hey Maxie, you okay?'  
  
"I've never liked needles... maybe I should sit this one out... they still make semi-permanent tattoos, right?" Max said, looking embarrassed  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Hon, if you're doing this, you're doing it right. Permanent!' she paused and smiled, 'I changed my mind. I want a butterfly on my ankle and a heart on  
  
Just then, a slightly sleazy looking man wandered up, 'Can I help you ladies?' he asked, running his eyes over Syl's body.  
  
Syl was about to inflict bodily harm on the guy for looking at her like she was something out of a centre fold. "We want tattoos."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. 'Strange... if I could only remember what was on the sign outside the door… what was it? Started with a 'T'… and I'm pretty sure it ended with an 'S'...DAMN! That's it - TATTOOS!' he gave her a sarcastic look, 'Which one?'  
  
"We all want different ones," Brin said. "Do we go in all together or is there a group discount," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The man looked slightly put out. 'Follow me.' he replied. He led them down a long, and slightly musty hallway, and opened a door. 'In there.' he said, pointing. 'Jen!' he yelled. 'Get Gus and come and help me out.'  
  
Seconds later and young woman, covered in piercings and tattoos sauntered in and looked at the four girls, 'Oh goodie' she exclaimed, 'Fresh meat!' Jondy gave her a strange look, and 'Jen' grinned, 'Sorry, mostly we get bikers, not normal people...'  
  
"This was not a plan I should've agreed to," Max said, very white, as 'Jen' lead her into a curtained off area.  
  
"Don't scream too loudly, Maxie!" Syl called.   
  
Jondy grinned evilly, and gestured to the lanky guy leaning against the wall, 'I going with you?' she asked. He nodded, and silently lead her to another curtained off area. Jondy grinned over her shoulder at Syl, 'Creepy!"  
  
"Have fun!" Syl called. Brin and Syl exchanged looks, realising one of them would have to go with the Evil Dude.   
  
Syl sighed, and straightened up. "You can hold my hand," Syl said, dragging Brin along with her.  
  
'The evil dude' who currently has no name, led them into another room, and sat Syl down. 'Where ya want it?' he asked, after looking over the picture Syl had handed him.  
  
"I want the star at the base of my back, and the butterfly on my hip. Brin wants a daisy on her lower back," Syl said, sitting in the chair.  
  
The man nodded, 'Sure. Sit backwards on the chair, and lead over the front. We'll do the one on your back first.'  
  
Syl sighed, reassured that if the guy tried anything 'interesting', she could take him, and hiked up her top.  
  
Ten minutes later he was done, and Syl was lying gingerly on her back on the table. 'This one'll only take a few minutes.' the man said.  
  
Syl nodded, feeling slightly dizzy. This was not what she'd been expecting. She thought of Maxie in the next room and winced. Max would kill her after all this.  
  
Surely enough, several minutes later, the man gestured for Syl to stand up, and said to Brin, 'your turn little lady.'  
  
Brin's eyes widened. She'd seen Syl's reaction to it, and now she wasn't so sure. "Uhh..."  
  
Syl shot her a killer look and without another thought, Brin got up and went over to the guy.  
  
Soon, the evil man had completed the daisy on Brin's back and was asking for money.  
  
Syl reached for her wallet, silently wishing that she'd brought the aspirin with her. Even reaching for her wallet, in her hip pocket, was painful. She slightly handed him the money and Brin and Syl joined a very pale Max and Jondy outside,  
  
the man took the money and slammed the door behind then. Jondy turned and stuck her tongue out at the closed door. 'Well, he was evil.'  
  
"Never ever take on of my suggestions again," Syl said faintly. "I am misguided."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Oh I know... but I got a flutterby!' she said, giggling.  
  
"And I took your advice and got Alec's name done," Max grinned. "I'm glad you made me, Syl."  
  
Brin laughed at Syl. "It wasn't as bad as napalm."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'I...' she giggled, ' I got PAIN MEDICATION!'  
  
Syl looked at Jondy. "Hand it over. It was stupid of me to get two done at once."  
  
Jondy shrugged as she handed it to Syl, 'Hey, I got two at once as well, and just think, THEY have to got through this again... w e don't!  
  
Brin shook her head. "I'm happy now. I won't do it again."  
  
Max shrugged. "I might get my designation tattooed to my arm one day... but not now."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'But it's on your neck...'  
  
"No, just X5-452 on my arm. Remind me where I came from," Max said.  
  
'Ohh,' Jondy said smiling. 'I don't need reminding.'  
  
Syl's eyes widened. "How much more painful would that have been if we were normal?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'I don't even want to think about that.'  
  
"What will the guys say?" Brin said thoughtfully.   
  
Jondy grinned, 'NO idea... but I can't WAIT to see Alec's face when he sees Maxie's...'  
  
"And trust me when I say, no one else will be around when I do," Max said quickly. "It'd take family sharing to a whole new level. What'll Zack say, Jon? After the fairy?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'I dunno... hey, does this make me a biker chick? I have 3 tattoos and a bike...'  
  
"It makes you... like, not quite a biker chick," Syl said. "Get your nose pierced, and get three more tattoos and then you'll be a biker chick."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Oh, fun!'  
  
The guys were waiting eagerly for the girls' return. And were reasonably interested when they walked in - Jondy and Max looked as high as anything, while Syl looked pale and miserable and Brin just looked shell shocked.  
  
Zane eyed Brin carefully, 'You okay Brinny?' he asked gently  
  
"It was a new experience I'm not planning on repeating in the near future," Brin replied honestly. "But it looks cool." She pulled up the bottom of her top so Zane could admire the daisy.  
  
Zane nodded in appreciation, 'Nice.' Zack looked at Jondy, 'Well?'  
  
Jondy smiled,' Lookie!' she announced, holding her sandal clad foot out so that he could see her ankle. Zack grinned, 'A flutterby, huh?' Jondy nodded, 'Yups! And this,' she said, pulling the edge of her jeans down so that he could see the heart on her hip.  
  
Zack grinned, 'Wicked.'  
  
Krit turned to Syl. "Are you okay? You look… like shit."  
  
Syl gazed wide-eyed at him. "It was evil. The guy was a pervert and it hurt like hell." She looked miserable.  
  
"Show me; I bet it was worth it," Krit said, expecting Syl to have gotten one on her ankle, and one on her arm, like she'd always planned. When Syl pulled her top up to show him the one on her lower back. Krit stared. Syl was gorgeous to look at, in his bias opinion, and he suddenly realised that she was showing him more of her than she probably should've been.  
  
"Nice," Krit said, trying to appear innocent.  
  
"And I got one on my hip," Syl pulled down the edge of her jeans, to reveal a butterfly tattoo.  
  
"They are really sex- nice!" Krit said, covering.   
  
"They hurt like hell," Syl said, pouting. Krit grinned at her.  
  
"Let me kiss them better?" He asked, only half teasing. Syl laughed.  
  
"Maxie got Alec's name tattooed on herself," she grinned.  
  
Krit's eyes widened. "Huh. Wow, it must be serious."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yeah, Maxie's in lurve!'  
  
Max shot Jondy a look. "Very subtle, Jon."  
  
"So is Zack," Krit said with a grin, holding up a handful of Polaroids. "Never knew a girl who Zack would sing for. Zackie's in love!"  
  
Zack glared at Krit, 'Give me those!' he said, making a grab for the pictures.  
  
Krit jumped backwards, waving the pictures just inches from Zack's face. "You think I'm actually going to let you take this? Think your wedding. Think... bribery. I'm sure Jace and Logan Cale would love to see these."  
  
Jondy's tuck her tongue at Krit, 'Well fine then. Be like that... we don't care, do we Zacky?' Zack just glared. Jondy grinned. 'Me and Zack are gonna go take a closer look at my new tattoos...' and she pulled Zack out of the room.  
  
Brin made a face. "I never ever want to know where that fairy is."  
  
Zane grinned, 'You're right. You probably don't want to know...'  
  
"So," Krit said, leaning back, flicking through the photos of Zack - and subtly keeping the ones of himself that could be used against him. "Where's Maxie get her tattoo, Alec?"  
  
Max was quietly choking on her own oxygen when Krit asked.   
  
"That's something I will keep guarded until the day I die," Max said, sitting in Alec's lap. "Why don't you guys go and get a tattoo? A bonding exercise?"  
  
Zane snorted, 'Not likely.' and Alec grinned, 'Can't stand the pain huh Zane?'  
  
Zane laughed, 'Hardly... I'm just not big on permanently marking my body...'  
  
Brin crossed her arms. "But you're happy if I permanently mark my body - pretty much entirely for your benefit..."  
  
Zane shrugged, 'Sure… why not...'  
  
Brin smacked him. "Your answer is supposed to be, of course I'll get a tat for the benefit of my sexy, intelligent and selfless girlfriend!"  
  
Zane winced and rubbed the back of his head, 'Whatever you say dear.' he muttered dryly.  
  
"Exactly," Brin nodded. "Krit?"  
  
Krit shrugged. "I'm neutral - like Switzerland. I don't care either which way."  
  
Brin nodded. "Alec?"  
  
Alec shrugged, and said, laughing slightly, 'I hear they have good cheese there?'  
  
"Not Switzerland!" Brin said, "A tattoo!"  
  
Alec laughed, 'I know, I know. Yeah, why not?' he winked at Max, 'Maybe I'll get 'Maxie' tattooed... you know where...'  
  
Max turned bright red. "Can we... not talk about this..." she asked. "It's weird when a family shares this much."  
  
Syl nodded, going to perch on the arm of the couch and then jumped up in pain. "We should have that pyjama party tonight."  
  
Brin nodded. "Yeah. With restricted alcohol consumption. And the whole make over deal. I think Syl would look good with curls."  
  
Syl shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Good. Then Zane and I will be back... later," Brin smiled, pulling Zane to his feet  
  
Zane nodded, 'Yup... we'll be back later...'  
  
Max looked at Syl and Krit and then at Alec. "Hey, Alec," she practically purred. "Wanna..."  
  
"Don't Maxie," Krit held up a hand. "Just go."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, 'Let's go Max.'  
  
Syl looked at Krit. "Well I feel royally dumped," she sighed, sitting gingerly on the couch next to Krit. "Everyone else here is so over sexed. Which makes me depressed."  
  
"Don't be," Krit said, looking at her.  
  
"I am already depressed," Syl leant against Krit's shoulder. "My ass hurts cause of my stupid idea to get tattoos. And why did I get them? Marking my body for the rest of my freaking life! And why? Horrible things, tattoos."  
  
Krit's mouth suddenly felt dry. "I think they're sexy," he managed. Syl looked up at him, suddenly realising how close they were.  
  
And she kissed him.  
  
Krit was relatively shocked when she did that; after this morning's performance, especially. But then, Krit decided not to interrupt whatever she decided she was suddenly doing. It certainly felt good. But... stupid conscience...  
  
Krit pulled away. "We're not going to do this," he said gently. Syl bit her lip, hand on his cheek.   
  
"Why not?" she asked, matching his tone.  
  
"Because I can't walk away from you again," he replied, staring into her eyes  
  
"Maybe... maybe you don't have to walk away again," Syl whispered, playing with his hair.  
  
"Don't play mind games with me, Syl," Krit said in a low voice.   
  
"I'm not," Syl said, kissing him again. "I promise."  
  
Krit found it hard to argue after that... but not impossible.  
  
"Syl … I love you," he said. "Don't play with fire..."  
  
Syl pulled away, wincing as Krit brushed one of her tattoos. "Is this your very subtle way of telling me you don't want me?" she asked softly.  
  
Krit's eyes widened. "Hell no," he said, pushing her backwards on the couch... suddenly very aware that other transgenics were hanging around, quite a few watching them...  
  
Jondy, who'd just walked back into the room, looked over at the couch where Syl and Krit were...'sitting?' and cracked up.  
  
Both of them leapt apart like they'd been electrocuted, Syl trying to straighten out her clothes.  
  
"That was quick, Jon," she said, trying not to look at Krit.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'What? We get a lot of practice...' she grinned, 'It coulda been quicker...'  
  
Krit glared at his sister. "You couldn't have made it last ten minutes longer?"  
  
Jondy tilted her head and looked thoughtful, 'Well sure...you want me to go back?'  
  
Syl shook her head, standing up. "Nah, it's okay. Krit and I are done. Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Why not? I need some sustenance after that....' she paused, 'You don't to hear this do you?'   
  
"No. Specially since you chose to come down at a vital moment," Krit said sulkily.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Hey, I offered to leave!'  
  
Syl looked at Krit. "We would've had to go upstairs eventually. Now its time for Jondy and I to eat and have girl talk. You can either stay there and sulk or... stay there and plan later." And with that, Syl walked towards the kitchen  
  
Jondy stood, laughing at the look on Krit's face, as Syl grabbed her arm, and yanked her into the kitchen, 'Hey!' she complained.  
  
"Girl talk," Syl reminded. "And I need some ice for these goddamned tattoos."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah, mines damn well killing me after banging it against that wall over and over... I'm over sharing again aren't I?' she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah... a wall," Syl made a face.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'It was the closet place....'  
  
"Good to know," Syl said. "Oh great. No fridge means no ice." She kicked the wall. "Damnit!"  
  
Jondy frowned 'The whole no fridge situation sucks!'  
  
Syl nodded, frowning. "I know. No ice cream. Or cream. Or honey. Or chocolate sauce stuff. It sucks."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'I hadn't thought of that...OK, that's it. We're going to get ourselves a fridge!' she announced. She walked towards the door, 'You coming?'  
  
"I suppose," Syl said, looking at Krit who was sulking - or picturing 'stuff' - on the couch.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Krit!' she yelled, 'Get your ass over here, 'We need a manly man to carry a fridge.'  
  
Krit looked up. "Get Zack to," he called. "He got some, which means he's more manly than I am... I just *had* to open my mouth and talk, didn't I?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'OK, that's it. Krit, Syl upstairs. NOW!' she pushed Syl out the door, 'Go get some, and send Zack down to help me with the fridge.'  
  
Syl turned to face Jondy. "I'm not going to go and get some! I want ice! I want a fridge! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Fine! Whatever, just hurry up!'  
  
Syl pulled Krit off the lounge. "Come with us, help us get the fridge and set it up, so I can get some ice and," she began whispering in his ear and Krit's eyes got really, really big really, really fast.   
  
"I'm coming Jondy!" Krit called.  
  
Jondy grinned, things were back on track.  
  
Getting the fridge was harder than Krit thought. Apparently the girls decided that they could break into a warehouse, steal one, come back, fill it with yummy objects and ice, and move along with their day. But that involved Krit finding the keys to the jeep, and the girls actually organizing themselves.  
  
Jondy grunted from where she was holding up one end of the fridge that they'd 'liberated' as she put it. 'A little HELP here!' she yelled.  
  
Syl's knees buckled. "Damn, how heavy are these stupid things?" she yelled. "We should've brought Zack!"  
  
"Stop whinging," Krit said, as they managed to get the stupid fridge in the Jeep. "Get in before security works out what just happened." he said as the girls made sure the fridge wouldn't made any bids for freedom.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Keep your panties on.' she remarked as Krit glared at her. 'I'm just checking the ropes to make sure...' she paused and looked over her shoulder, 'Is that a guard chasing us?'  
  
Krit looked behind him. "Yes. With a gun. Get in Jondy; a fridge isn't worth getting you killed. Syl?"  
  
"Yeah," Syl said, climbing in in the backseat.   
  
Jondy wiggled into a position where she could see out the part of the back window that wasn't obscured by the fridge. 'Go Krit!' she yelled, 'Bryce is gonna get hurt!!!'  
  
"Tell me you're not talking about the guard," Krit groaned.  
  
"She's talking about the fridge," Syl remarked, as a bullet hit the Jeep.  
  
Jondy frowned, 'How could I possible know the guards name?'  
  
"I don't know, Jon. I thought you'd dubbed him Bryce," Krit said. "And now the Jeep is dented. This fridge better be worth it."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey, a fridge equals ice. Ice equals less pain for Syl … and we all know what less pain for Syl equals!'  
  
"Yeah," Syl said. "A happy Syl. A Syl who plans to sleep when she gets back to Terminal City."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'That is SO not what I meant...'  
  
"And I prefer Jondy's version, kitten," Krit said. "Sleep comes later."  
  
Syl rolled her eyes. "Do you think about nothing else other than sex?"  
  
"Yes," Krit smiled angelically. "You."  
  
"Other than jumping me."  
  
"Umm…"  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Eww. Can you discuss this when the third wheel isn't in the car?'  
  
Syl grinned. "Payback Fairy for over sharing. Besides, it was you who suggested that Krit and I forego the fridge liberation in exchange for some 'wall time'."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, But I wasn't planning to be there!'  
  
Krit shuddered, "God I hope not. That takes sisterly love to an entirely new level."  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Eww. New topic.'  
  
"Brin and Zane!" Syl grinned. "How cute are they?"  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Oh yeah, totally. Zane's gone all mushy and sweet!'  
  
"And Brin has him wrapped around her little finger!" Syl said. "It's so cute!"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yeah... adorable!'  
  
"Its revolting. He's totally whipped," Krit argued.  
  
Jondy smiled angelically at her, 'And you're not?'  
  
"No," Krit said, smirking. "I'm virtually a free man; I only agree when there's something in it for me."  
  
Syl shot Krit a look that shut him up.  
  
Jondy sniggered, 'Whoa. Bad move Kritty!'  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Krit muttered. "Girls. Sisters."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Hey!'  
  
"Double hey," Syl said, leaning over the seat. "Play nice or I won't."  
  
"You two are the source of all evil, I think," Krit said, as they managed to get the Jeep back through the back entrance to TC without anyone noticing.  
  
Jondy grunted and laughed as she helped Syl pull one end of the fridge out, 'Hey well as they say, evil does as evil is…'  
  
"That should be our motto," Syl said, managing to get a decent grip on the fridge, and seeing Zack and Zane on the couch in the Main Hall. "Zack! Some HELP would be APPRIECIATED!"  
  
"Zane, where's Brinny?" Syl asked with a grin. "After your extremely swift exit, Alec and Max made one too."  
  
Zack sighed, and slowly got up, 'yeah, okay...' he said, wandering over to them, and helping Krit with his end of the fridge.  
  
"Zane, where's Brinny?" Syl asked with a grin. "After your extremely swift exit, Alec and Max made one too."  
  
Zane shrugged, ' Max turned up in tears, and Brin said something about ice cream, and took of out of TC.'  
  
Syl dropped her end of the fridge! "Max was crying, why didn't you do anything?" she asked, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Heavy... industrial sized… fridge… Syl!" Krit yelled.  
  
Syl winced. "Ooops."  
  
Jondy yelped, as the fridge landed on her foot, 'SYL!' she screamed.  
  
"Sorry!" Syl grabbed the corner of the fridge. "If it makes you feel better, we can get you ice for that now."  
  
Jondy frowned, as she struggled to limp and carry the fridge at the same time, 'You. Are. Evil.' she said, glaring at Syl.  
  
"Yes, we've already worked that out," Syl said with a sheepish grin, as they manoeuvred the fridge into the main hall and into the kitchens, where Alec was making a sandwich.  
  
Alec turned around, sandwich half way to his mouth and looked puzzled, 'Why,' he asked, 'Is there a duck in that fridge?'  
  
"Huh," Krit said, coming face to face with the duck. "A duck." Krit blinked. "Okay, several things. Alec, what did you do to Max to make her cry? Jondy, here's your fridge, I've done my service, can Syl and I going now?"  
  
Alec shrugged, 'She's crying cause the pregnancy test she took came out negative....'  
  
"WHAT?" Krit yelled, dropping Syl's hand. "Okay, now I'm pissed. Not only are preventing me and Syl from ... important stuff, but you hurt my sister - did you even try to talk to her?"  
  
Alec stared, 'Dude! Calm down, we had a huge talk about it, and she went to go get ice cream with Brin. Something about female therapy...'  
  
Krit calmed down instantly. "Ok. You're temporarily forgiven. Jondy, have Syl and I served out our sentence now?"  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Go go... have fun... and I'll just stay here and try to mend my foot using my incredible brain power...'   
  
Zack laughed, 'or,' he said, sweeping her off her feet, 'I could carry you upstairs…'   
  
Jondy looked at him blankly, and he rolled his eyes, 'Would you like me to draw a diagram?'   
  
Jondy frowned.   
  
Zack sighed, 'Oh for god's sake... Tab A into Slot B?'   
  
Jondy grinned, 'Ohh, but you totally mean Tab Z into Slot J, right?'  
  
"Finally," Krit said, pulling Syl along with him. "We'll see you guys later - possibly tomorrow."  
  
Syl rolled her eyes. "Later everyone."  
  
Jondy waved from Zack's arm, 'Later Sylly... don't forget the sleepover tonight!'  
  
Syl called over her shoulder, "Yeah … we'll see... I might be partaking in a different sort of sleep over!"  
  
Jondy scowled, 'Awww come on Syl! We haven't had a chance to catch up with Maxie yet!'  
  
"Uh huh," Syl called and there was a thump and Krit swore. "I'll talk to you later Jon!"  
  
Jondy sighed, and wrapped her arms around Zack's neck, 'Rescue me oh handsome prince!' she said, flicking her hair back and winking at Alec, who was standing at the kitchen bench giving her a weird look. Zack left the room with Jondy in his arms.   
  
Alec shook his head, 'Unbelievable... I don't get how Manticore managed to make... her...' and he left the room.  
  
----  
  
AN: Good? :D I hope you enjoyed that. Anyway, Ch 9 coming soon... I swear. (And now for some shameless self-promotion.  
  
Jacey and I are working on another X5 fic. If you like Syl's Boots, you should like Hell's Bells. So look out for it next  
  
time Lexie's in a posting mood). Anyways, constructive critisism is always beloved :) 


	9. Girl Talk

WARNING: Okay, this is a pretty risque chapter. Considering I (Lexie) am fifteen, I can't really define a rating. Basically,  
  
if talk about sex is not your thing, you should skip this chapter. There isn't anything particularly graphic, but the jokes are  
  
very dirty; it's what Jacey and I specialise in ;)  
  
So yes. Chapter 9 = quite a lot of dirty jokes. You have been warned.  
  
AN: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You make us feel special :D Keep on reviewing and let us know what you'd like to  
  
see in the future :D  
  
----  
  
Syl woke up with a sense of uneasiness... what time was it? She flicked her hair out of her eyes, grabbing her watch from the floor where she'd dropped it... 9:57pm... shit. Jondy was going to kill her for not turning up for the pajama party.   
  
Syl sat up, surveying the room. Her clothes were completely un wearable now... but it was a pajama party... which would excuse the fact she would be wearing one of Krit's old shirts and his boxers. Even if they were miles too big for her.  
  
Krit looked so cute sleeping, Syl couldn't wake him up... he'd just guess she'd gone to join her sister's. Tugging on her make shift pajamas, Syl crept out of Krit's room, and down the hall to Jondy's; where the party was being held.  
  
Jondy frowned as Syl, tried to sneak into the room ,'Sylly, did you think that we wouldn't notice you weren't already here?'  
  
"Sorry... I have multiple valid reasons for being late," Syl winced.  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow 'Uh huh?'  
  
Syl looked at Jondy. "Do you want me to go into deep and intricate detail of why I'm late or would you rather use your imagination?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'If I use my imagination, is it OK with you, if I add in whipped cream and a kitchen table?'  
  
Syl began to turn bright red. "You wouldn't be that far off."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Eww. I SO didn't need to know that!'  
  
Syl shrugged and looked towards Max and Brin who were talking quietly on the bed. "Yeah, well, we didn't need to know that whole Tab and Slot thing, but you and Zack decided we needed to know. What have you guys been up to?"  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Hon, you have a whole lotta catching up to do.' she said, waving a bottle of Tequila in Syl's face.  
  
"I'm not getting plastered again, just so you know," Syl warned, taking the tequila and taking a seat on a few pillows. "Hey Maxie, you all good now?"  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why I was so upset... I mean, just the idea was so... I was so excited and then it wasn't real."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah... I get that. That happened to me a few years ago. I mean, hell, I was 17, I didn't WANT to be pregnant, but then, when I wasn't... it sucked.' she grinned, 'But here's to future luck in the baby department.' and she raised her bottle of vodka.  
  
Brin nodded, raising her bottle of beer. "You should see Zack when it comes to babies; he was so protective when Tinga was pregnant with Case it was funny."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah, you should have seen him when we took a trip down to Mexico to see Jace... it was adorable! Maxa had just been born, and he was trying to get her to play ball with him...'  
  
Syl laughed. "I can imagine him as the protective uncle; or the father. Man, Jon, you wouldn't see the kids he'd be so protective."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Hey, he'd have to get them from me first!'  
  
Max smiled sadly. "Yeah. You guys would be so great with kids. I sorta wish one of us was having a baby. Not necessarily me, just... you know?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'yeah… well hey, we get any more practice in, and one of us might be!'  
  
Syl laughed. "Yeah, if you and Zack - that was twice in one day! Man he must be relaxed!"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey, I do my best to keep him that way...'  
  
Syl choked on a mouthful of tequila  
  
Jondy snorted, 'You OK Syl?'  
  
"Yeah... I just ... ugh. What a mental image," Syl said, a grin on her face. "We really need our conversations censored."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Nah... this is all a learning experience...' she grinned, 'I could draw diagrams!'  
  
"No!" Max and Brin said at once. "No diagrams. Just gossip."  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Have it your way, but you coulda learnt something new...'  
  
Syl grinned. "I think - if Maxie was taking pregnancy tests and all - they know all they need to know."  
  
Jondy tilted her head sideways, and nodded, 'Totally a good point Syl... BUT, I'm pretty sure that I've had a lot more interesting experiences than Max...'  
  
"Okay then," Brin said with a grin. "New game. Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex and who was it with?"  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'I reserve the right to refrain from telling, until at least one other person has gone...'  
  
Max took a breath. "With Alec. We were having a look around one of the warehouses White was using... and we ducked into the janitor's closet."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'White was THERE?!?!'  
  
"He turned up in the middle of it," Max was luminous red. "We were both armed, so... but yeah."  
  
Jondy cracked up, 'OMG! That must of been.... embarrassing...'  
  
"Oh, don't make me relive it," Max moaned. "It was horrible. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to the media about it."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'Yeah well, he was probably as embarrassed as you!'  
  
"Probably," Max winced. "Okay - Jondy, your go."  
  
Jondy smiled, and skulled back half the bottle of Tequila. 'Courage.' she said, as she raised it. 'OK.' she said taking a deep breath. 'Zane...' she winced, looking at the expression on Brin's face. 'Um, in the dining room, at a function we went to - we were trying to steal something, but we got side tracked. Needless to say, we weren't invited back.'  
  
"You and Zane," Brin repeated, her expression unreadable.   
  
Syl just gaped. "You Zack, Zane and Ben? And Jace, for that matter. Are you positive that you and Krit never?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd...' she frowned, 'Unless... nah, I'm pretty sure... although...'  
  
Syl nodded and turned to Brin. "You okay with this Brinny?"  
  
Jondy winced, 'I'm sorry honey, but you knew that me and Zane were involved... and you did ask.'  
  
Brin nodded faintly. "Yeah... I mean, you and Zack are together now... and I'm really happy with Zane and I love him. I'm cool with it. Just a lot to take it at once... Zane doing something as spontaneous as that," she ended with a smirk.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Well, while he had no objections... it might possibly have been me who started it...'  
  
Max spat her vodka all over Brin at that statement. "I think I know my brothers almost as well as I know Alec if you get my drift."  
  
Jondy rose an eyebrow, 'Huh?'  
  
Max looked up, wiping her mouth. "I know so much about my brother's sex life, I feel like I've been sleeping with them!"  
  
Jondy wrinkled her nose up, 'Eww.'  
  
"Exactly my sentiments," Syl said, as she took another mouthful of tequila  
  
Jondy grinned, 'So, who's up next?'  
  
Both Syl and Brin looked away.  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Aw, come on! We told ours!'  
  
"I haven't really got one," Brin said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Not like yours."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Do your best... we won't judge you... much..''  
  
Brin sighed. "Probably when Zane and I first got together before I went back; we were in the park, on the swings and I sorta went into heat..."  
  
Jondy gasped, 'In PUBLIC?!?!"  
  
"It was at night!" Brin was steadily getting redder  
  
Jondy nodded wisely, 'Oh. Well that's okay then. Me and Zack had a nice little adventure on the slide once...'  
  
Syl burst out laughing. "A children's slide?"  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Hey, don't diss it till you've tried it!'  
  
"It sounds..." Syl couldn't stop laughing  
  
Jondy smirked, 'Well, well, lookie who's up next!'  
  
Syl stopped laughing instantly. "Can I go and see if Krit's still asleep instead?"  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Nup. Spill sistah!'  
  
Syl suddenly became very interested in the carpet. "Well, it was a few years ago and Zack stuck Krit and I in the same high school. And we were studying together in the science lab one lunch time and we kinda ended up doing it on the teacher's desk," she said in a hurry.  
  
Jondy sat, mouth gaping, staring at Syl. 'Huh...' she opened her mouth again, and frowned when nothing came out. She dumped her now empty Tequila bottle on the floor, and grabbed Syl's off her and took a long swallow. 'Huh.' she said.  
  
Syl looked up. "What? You did it ... on a slide," she finished weakly.  
  
Jondy blinked and looked at Syl again. 'You did it on a desk! IN a school! ON you SCIENCE teachers desk! In a school... YOUR SCHOOL!'   
  
"If it makes you feel better, the teacher who caught us got fired," Syl added  
  
Jondy stared at her, 'You GOT caught?!?!'  
  
"You got caught having sex in a SCHOOL? During the day?" Max gaped. "Were you thrown out?"  
  
Syl shook her head. "Krit was. And after Zack heard about it, he moved both of us anyway. "Brin just stared.  
  
Jondy snorted, 'OK, so how did Krit get thrown out, but not you?'  
  
"I cried," Syl said with a grin. "And Krit had a record of Bad Stuff."  
  
Jondy laughed, 'You were caught DOING IT on a teacher's desk, and you CRIED to get out of it?!!'  
  
"Yeah... the principal was one of those woman whose been screwed over by men so many times, she completely took my side. She was so evil to Krit," Syl laughed  
  
Jondy grinned, 'OK, new question. The most interesting sex you ever had... who, when, where and... ok, not how...'  
  
Max burst out laughing, a bit tipsy from the alcohol. "You first Jondy. We know you're dying to share."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Awww do I have to? I think whoever went last last time, should go first this time!  
  
Syl bit her lip. "You know, mine isn't really suitable for humans... under the age of dead..."  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Tell. Now.'  
  
Syl took a mouthful of tequila. "Okay... it was a hotel... it involved paint, various food sources and handcuffs... that's all I'm saying."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'With who? And how can it involve paint?'  
  
Syl was turning red. "It doesn't matter who with. And use your imagination."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Krit?'  
  
Syl shook her head. "I'm not telling."  
  
Jondy sighed, 'Fiiiine. Maxie's turn!'  
  
Maxie's eyes were wide. "Alec and I in the bathroom. With massage oil. That's prolly it..."  
  
Jondy cracked up, 'Interesting...'  
  
"Your turn, Jon," Syl said  
  
Jondy sighed, and grabbed a beer from beside Max, 'Kay.... ummmmm Zack, involving me handcuffed to a bed, covered in chocolate syrup.'  
  
The girls froze, looking at Jondy. "Bondage," Brin nodded. "Interesting... I thought it was just a one off..."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'What can I say? I like it dirty..'  
  
Syl nodded. "Yeah... we got that from the fairy tattoo."  
  
Brin nodded, a hand over her mouth as she stifled her giggles.  
  
Jondy glared, 'Hey! You don't even KNOW where it is!'  
  
"We can imagine - unless you wanna share," Max said dryly  
  
Jondy shook her head, 'Not a chance... at least until I've drunk another bottle of Tequila'  
  
'OK, Brin's turn!' Jondy announced  
  
Brin froze, "None of you want to hear mine."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Oh yes we do!'  
  
"Me and Ben and handcuffs and whipped cream and knives," Brin shuddered. "I was like sixteen and into some really freaky stuff."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Eww.'  
  
"Toldja," Brin shrugged.  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'OK, so knives are a little over the top...' she paused, 'I'd probably consider guns though!' she said cheerfully.  
  
Max and Syl both began choking on their alcohol of choice. "How... would that work?" Max asked, making a face.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'No clue, but I could ask Zack, and get back to you on it.'  
  
Syl winced. "Don't. I remember when Zack gave me the sex talk... it was..."  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Oh, see I got that talk from Ben.....'  
  
Max's eyes were wide. "Okay, Brin, who did you get the talk from?"  
  
Brin looked at the ground. "Krit. And it was more embarrassing cause he's three years younger than me!"  
  
Jondy cracked up, the tequila starting to take effect, 'OMG! Krit gave you THE talk! Good god, how old was he then?'   
  
"He was twelve," Brin said in a small voice.  
  
Jondy gasped, 'OK, so a TWELVE year old gave YOU the sex talk?!?!'  
  
"Yes. And I was ashamed. How OLD was Krit when he lost his virginity?" Brin grumbled  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Oh, I hate to think…' she looked at Syl, 'Sylly, you must know...'  
  
"He was fourteen," Syl said, the three bottles of tequila she had managed to work her way through taking slight effect.  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Then how, pray tell, did he know so much about sex, that he could give Brin THE talk?'  
  
"Zane talked to him. And Zane was a lot more open and graphic than any of us were hoping," Syl said with a grin. "Krit tried to put everything into 'practice' before he was fourteen, but Zack watched him like a hawk."  
  
Jondy sniggered, 'So... 14 huh? With who?' she questioned, eyeing Syl.  
  
Syl grinned at Jondy. "I haven't got a clue what your suggesting."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Oh come on! Tell us!'  
  
"Yes, it was me, if that's what you want to know," Syl shrugged. "He followed me around for two weeks, practicing every pick up line he had just to get me into bed. It's really sad when I - two years older - was talked into bed by a fourteen year old."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Nah, that's kinda sweet… and at least it was with someone you knew... my first time was in the back of a truck with some asshole from my high school.'  
  
Brin's and Max looked at Syl and Jondy like they were from a foreign planet.  
  
Syl shook her head. "I never said that it was my first time."  
  
Jondy's eyes widened, 'OK, spill.'  
  
"I think that was one of those times I should've kept my mouth closed," Syl said, tequila bottle half way to her mouth.  
  
Jondy shook her head, and grabbed the bottle off Syl, 'No more Tequila till you tell!'  
  
"It was with Zane, in the backseat of a car, I was thirteen, he was fifteen or sixteen," Syl admitted. "Sorry, Brin."  
  
Brin shook her head. "Did Zane sleep with everyone?!"  
  
"Not me," Max volunteered.   
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey, at least I dated him while I slept with him...that doesn't help does it?' she asked Brin  
  
"Not really," Brin replied. "I'll beat him next time I see him...but in a good way," she finished with a wicked grin  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'OK, eww.'  
  
"Very eww," Syl agreed. "No matter what happened in the past, Zane is my brother."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Totally.'  
  
Max tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Okay... hmm... next sex question... best. Who was the best sex you ever had."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Easy question. Zack by far....' she paused looked at Brin, 'I'm not saying that Zane isn't good... it's just that me and Zack, we like become one... so it's different. But definitely Zack.' she grinned, 'You want the where and when as well? Cause I can tell you...' she paused, and then without waiting for an answer, said, 'This afternoon, against the wall...'  
  
"Oh, Jondy!" Brin and Syl said in unison.   
  
Brin bit her lip. "That was the best sex you've ever had?"  
  
"Man it was quick," Syl said, "cause you completely interrupted what Krit and I had going downstairs..."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Hey, did I say it was THAT time against the wall?'  
  
"How many times did you DO IT against a wall this afternoon?" Max asked, eyes wide.  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Bout 4...'  
  
"Impressive," Brin laughed.  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Yeah well..... ok, Sylly's turn.'  
  
"Krit was the best," Syl said. "By far. No offence Brin, that's a given. When... so many times to chose from...Either this afternoon or the time before Seattle. Both very memorable," Syl finished with a grin.  
  
Max shook her head. "I can't believe we're having this conversation about my brothers. Manticore should've put a censor on your mouths!"  
  
"Your turn, Maxie," Syl said with a grin.  
  
Jondy nodded ,'I'm sure it would be if it involved whipped cream...'  
  
Syl smiled angelically. "I have to say it, but when it comes to whipped cream, Krit is a genius."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah well... ok. Maxie!'  
  
Maxie shrugged. "Alec, in the shower. Very fun."  
  
Jondy nodded, 'I'm sure it would be. I mean, Ben in the shower was fun...'  
  
"Must be genetic, good shower sex," Brin added.  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Which means... that if Krit's good with whipped cream, then Maxie must be too...'  
  
Max stuck her tongue out. "What's Zack good at, then, Jon? Cause Syl must have a talent for it as well."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Well there's that wall thing... and he's an amazing kisser.... like truly amazing...'  
  
Syl smirked. "Well, Krit and I haven't tried the wall thing yet..."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'I suggest you try it....'  
  
"Want me to right now?" Syl smirked. "Go, try out the wall and come back and tell you if I inherited the good 'wall sex' genes from Zack?"  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Nah... that's cool. You can try in the morning... '  
  
Brin shook her head. "What do you spend your days thinking about, Jon? Syl?"  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Well... sex. Zack... sex. Ice Cream!' she announced proudly, and then continued, 'Umm, shopping. Ohh, GUNS! And explosives, and sex. Defiantly with the sex............' she paused and looked thoughtful, 'I think about German Shepherd's a lot too. And sex...'  
  
Syl nodded. "I think about sex, my motorcycle... whipped cream, but that probably comes under sex again... and random weapons."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Well my thoughts are FAR more interesting that yours!'  
  
"No they aren't," Syl argued, finishing off a bottle of tequila. "I didn't mention the thoughts that involves all of those things at once."  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Kay. Fairy nuff. Brinny's go!'  
  
"I think about Manticore, the future, you guys, Zane and life," Brin said, shrugging. "Nothing exciting."  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Yeah, actually, add Manticore to my list too. Although, generally I think up ways I could kill Lydecker...' she looked thoughtful, 'So far, the best is dipping him inch by inch into boiling oil... feet first.'  
  
Syl went a bit green at that. "That's... you want to COOK Lydecker?"  
  
Jondy looked at her sideways, 'Hey, you know, I never thought of it that way... Yummy! Fried Lydecker!'  
  
Max made a face. "Deep fried for your eating pleasure... that's disgusting."  
  
Jondy wrinkled her nose, 'You know, that might actually put me off fried food for a while...'  
  
"Its definitely put me off," Brin said. "I know that there's never actual meet in fried food, but even the possibility it could be human, let alone ... eww."  
  
Jondy shuddered, 'Oh eww Brinny!'  
  
"Agh, can we please change the topic?" Syl lay back. "Please?"  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Please...'  
  
"Any suggestions?" Max said. "We could go back to the sex topic, unless someone has a better plan..."  
  
Jondy shrugged, 'Whatever. Pass me that bottle Sylly.'  
  
"I think you're drunk, Jon," Brin said. "How much have you had?"  
  
Jody nodded, and then frowned, and shook her head, 'Dunno. Sides. Crap... besides, I'm not drunk...'  
  
"You'd better eat something or you'll be hung over in the morning," Max added.  
  
Jondy pouted, 'Fine. Pass me that bag of chips when you pass me that bottle Syl.'  
  
Syl handed Jondy the chips and her face lit up. "How about we bring the guys up and play strip poker?"  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Ohh...'  
  
"I like that plan," Max grinned. "Go and get 'em Brin. "  
  
Jondy nodded, 'Yeah go get 'em Brinny.'  
  
Brin nodded. Syl looked up from her tequila. "We need cards. . . where are some playing cards?"  
  
Jondy stood up shakily, 'Umm, I think over here.' she wandered towards a cabinet, stumbling slightly. Then she turned and grinned, 'Hey! This isn't my room!' she paused, 'Is it?'  
  
Max laughed. "It is, Jondy. This is your room."  
  
Jondy frowned, 'Oh.' she looked around, 'Kay, umm, Maxie can you..' she wobbled, 'Whoa...' Jondy grabbed for a chair, and sat on it, with her legs tucked under her. 'Okay, I'm staying here. Maxie, look in the chest over there.'  
  
Max sighed, and stood up, going through the chest to find the playing cards - which were sticky with what smelt like raspberry jam.  
  
Jondy grinned, 'Hey, I hear the guys. Deal 'em out Maxie.'  
  
Brin returned with the guys, including a blurry eyed looking Krit.  
  
Max was dealing the cards and Syl was lying on the cushions, groaning from the five bottles of tequila she'd drank.  
  
Jondy grinned when she saw Zack enter. 'Zackie!' she yelled, and got up. Unfortunately, she forgot she was kneeling on the chair, and despite her cat like reflexes, managed to fall flat on her face. 'Ow.'  
  
"Very graceful, Jon," Krit yawned. "Why are we up here?"  
  
"Strip poker," Syl said. "Brin or Max's idea."  
  
"We're playing strip poker. Rules are," Brin said. "First couple to lose their clothes... can go have sex somewhere as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Jondy grinned at Zack, 'Let's get a head start!' she said, trying to pull her top off. Zack rolled his eyes, 'Hon, sit down, and play properly.' Jondy pouted, 'Awww, mean!' Zane grinned, 'Yeah, Jondy, play like a nice girl...'  
  
Syl glanced at the shirt and boxers she'd borrowed from Krit. "Suddenly wishing I'd put on some underwear."  
  
Jondy grinned, and slurred slightly 'That's 'kay Sylly, We're all fam'ly here....'  
  
Krit's eyes lit up. "That makes it a quick game for us, Syl. Which is a good thing in my books."  
  
Jondy scowled, 'But I wanna have sex first!' she said, stomping her foot.  
  
Zack sighed, 'Hey Jondy, how bout while Maxie deals, we go mix you some fun drinks!'  
  
Jondy smiled, 'Kay, kay!'  
  
And ther walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.  
  
Brin shook her head. "They are so not going to mix drinks." She settled down next to Zane, and began dealing cards.   
  
---  
  
Warned ya ;) Jacey and I let our imaginations run away... oh well :D Moving on. Review and let us know what you thought and what you'd like to see more/less of. 


	10. AN

Hey guys!  
  
I want to thank you, on behalf of Lexie, and myself for supporting Syl's Boots, thus far. YES, we are continuing to write it. In fact, we do have several more chapters written.  
  
Unfortunately, the next chapter, Chapter 10, can only be found on Lexie's computer. and Lexie is incommunicado right now.  
  
As soon as she gets back online, and fully hooked up with a new land line, we WILL be uploading Chapter 10.  
  
So, again, thanks for continuing to read our work of art, and leaving us those fantastic reviews, that keep us writing.  
  
~Jacey 


End file.
